


Starcrossed

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: The End of WeDemBoiz [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Book 3/3, Curses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OUR EXCITING CONCLUSION!, Reincarnation, So many hours writing this... my fingers hurt, The End of WeDemBoiz, this is it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: No matter what names, characteristics, or forms they took on, these star-crossed lovers always met the same, tragic end.Endless loop after loop of destined meetings and falling in love all over again. There was only one thing to do after all. Each version of the two lovers will be given a chance to break the cycle. It is now time for Metal Sonic and Sonic to attempt to break the loop.Will they be able to achieve the break of the cursed cycle or will the tragic loop of fate continue?
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The End of WeDemBoiz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816420
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Threads of Fate Spin Once More

Z o o m ! 

“Woo hoo hoo! Yeah! This is awesome!”, Sonic shouted excitedly, running through a massive loop-de-loop. It was always the thought of being upside down which excited the blue blur the most. Adrenaline coursed straight through his veins, as he savored every second of it. He loved the loops, and the endless joy he received from them. The rush didn’t end until his feet finally touched the ground again, in which he still kept running. 

Green Hills was still Sonic’s favorite spot to run in, as the sun shone brightly on the luscious grassy zone. Beautiful greenery went as far as the eye could see. It was the perfect day for a run, with not a single cloud in the sky or fight with Eggman... so far. Sonic happily leaped over pits and ran across the endless, peaceful, vibrant land. 

His red sneakers barely touched the ground, as he kept going forward. Wind blowing through his blue fur gently, and leaves rustling by. Faint sounds of waterfalls nearby, and the wooden bridges offering safe passage across the waters. Sonic ran above the bridge and safely made it across. 

Straight ahead, the blue blur could spot Dr. Eggman and his pack of evil-doing cronies. They all seemed to be crowded around their leader, as they focused their undivided attention to Dr. Eggman. Coming to a halt, the hedgehog quickly attempted to make his presence remain unknown. Sneaking cautiously behind a bush, the hedgehog listened in closely to what Eggman was saying. 

“I’ve finally come up with a plan to rid myself of that blue pest! Utilizing the new technology I have developed, Sonic will be history! Mwhaha!”, Eggman cackled, as he showed off a complex blueprint to his robots. Amongst rough handwriting and sloppy drawings, the clearly rushed work showed off an interesting plan. 

Eggman pointed to a drawing which showed the robots attacking Sonic, and then cornering him. “Once you’ve successfully surrounded him, the next phase of the plan will continue! As you can see”, The doctor began, “While Sonic is too distracted fighting you off, I will unveil the final fruits of my labor!”. 

Sonic nodded along, still eavesdropping on the conversation. “Oooh! I wonder what it’ll be this time! Maybe a shiny new death egg robot? Come on already, I wanna know too!”, the blue blur thought excitedly, awaiting the grand reveal of Eggman’s latest creation. He subconsciously leaned forward, intent on hearing more. 

“Obviously, I spent plenty of hours constructing it. After endless all-nighters and testing phases, it is finally complete! It’s a true marvel of technology if I do say so myself. You see, this new piece of technology is capable of surpassing even Sonic himself!”, Eggman added on, as even his cronies anxiously waited to hear what it was. 

“Yes?”, Sonic thought to himself, leaning in more.   
“It’s shiner”, Eggman began.   
“Yes??”, Sonic thought once more, leaning on his tippy toes now.   
“It’s faster too!”, Eggman added.   
“Yes???”, Sonic said mentally, leaning in further now.   
“It’s all-around a far superior version of Sonic! I call him...”, Eggman said, having a bit of pause in between his words.   
“Yes?!”, Sonic murmured excitedly. 

“Woah!”, Sonic shouted as he fell face flat on the ground. “What was that?!”, Eggman asked surprised, the sudden noise alerting him of another presence. Sonic slowly sat back up, as he rubbed his forehead. “Oof! My head...”, the azure hedgehog said, looking back up. 

Eggman saw him at this point, as he angrily said, “It’s you! Badniks, attack him!”. Pointing to the blue hedgehog, the robots lunged themselves at Sonic. Drawing their weapons, they engaged in combat with Sonic. Even with the Badnik’s combined efforts, Sonic was able to cleverly dodged most of their blows. 

Weaving through the quickly fired bullets and sharp knife-like fingers that reached for him, Sonic utilized is incredible speed to help him out. His mighty spin dash was able to saw through the Badniks, as he made fast work of the robots. Eggman fired missiles at Sonic, which the hedgehog jumped onto. With another powerful spin dash, he collided with the small Egg Carrier. 

Dr. Eggman was sent back, as he tried to regain his composure. Sonic struck him again, as the Egg Carrier began to malfunction. “Blasted blue hedgehog! This isn’t the end! Just you wait and see!”, Eggman yelled out, as he quickly drove away. Looking at the pile of destroyed metallic parts, Sonic wondered about Dr. Eggman’s next move. 

“I’ll get nowhere if I just stand here! I gotta see where he’s going!”, Sonic said as he raced after the doctor. The blue blur dashed past more palm trees and obstacles along his way, using spring to jump over most of them. He soon caught up with Eggman, who was using the last of his Egg Carrier’s power supply to get him back to his lab. 

“Hey, there egghead? Where ya goin’?”, Sonic said tauntingly, keeping the same pace as the max speed of the Egg Carrier. “Ugh! Not you! Well, it doesn’t matter now! Get a load of this!”, Eggman angrily said as he pressed a button. Missiles emerged from the carrier, as they flew sharply in Sonic’s direction. 

“Hmph! Not again! I thought you already knew that missiles don’t do much to me, Egghead!”, Sonic said, weaving through the missiles. Bending his back as one flew straight past him, and leaned back up in time to dodge another one coming from beneath him. Catching up to Eggman, the azure hedgehog gave him another taunting smile. “Look! Why don’t we just cut to the chase and you show me what you’ve been planning for so long? I’m curious too y’ know!”, Sonic said. 

“Why you!-“, Eggman began as Sonic yawned. “I’m waiting!”, the blue blur said, pointing to his wrist. “Seriously, I could be finished growing a beard by now Eggman!”. Gritting his teeth furiously, Dr. Eggman pressed a button on his console. “Grrh! If you want to know so badly, then here you go...!”, the angry man shouted. 

Sonic could see something in the distance, as it approached at extremely high speeds. The azure hedgehog came to a complete stop, his shoes screeching. Eggman has also stopped as well, as the smoke was beginning to clear. In front of Sonic, now stood a metallic figure. He punched the ground so hard that there was a crater where he landed his blow, further impacting his dramatic entrance. 

“You better get a good glimpse of him now Sonic! This is going to be the last thing you’ll see before your demise! Introducing my latest, my truly ultimate creation! With the power and speed to surpass you and any other competitors!...”, Eggman began. The machine began to move, as it positioned itself upwards. He seemed to freeze for a moment, almost as if he had seen something. 

Quickly shaking the feeling away, the robot regained his posture. Crossing his arms, the robot wagged his finger at him. “Smug too at that! The absolute best machine in its field! Introducing the one, the only...!”, Eggman added, as there was a pause. “Metal Sonic! Your ultimate rival! More powerful, smarter, and efficient and far more effective than you!”, he finished, guffawing at the moment. 

Metal Sonic snickered and added, “As such, I am truly the ultimate Sonic. I can surpass you in any way, shape, or form”. The azure hedgehog sucked in his teeth and rolled his eyes. “Dream on buddy! I’m totally the real deal here! Everyone knows better than to accept some lame substitute!”, Sonic replied teasingly. “Besides last time I checked, “Terminator” came out a long time ago”, the blue blur added jokingly. “Also, your voice is totally and completely weird dude. You sure you ain’t ‘Soundwave’ from the ‘Transformers’?”. 

“I could keep going all day with the comparisons y’ know. There’s one thing you’ll never compare to though, and that’s me!”, Sonic added, snickering. “Is that so? I am able to reach far greater speeds, and my intellect brings me at a level far higher than your current intelligence”, Metal Sonic said, as the hedgehog flinched. “Should I tone down on the phrases I use? I fear you may not understand me from the way I use large words”, the robot added, which made Sonic stifle a chuckle. “You’re good. I’ll give you that at least”, Sonic said, walking closer to the robot. 

“There’s just one thing though...shorty! Look at you! I’m at least taller than you!”, Sonic added as he chuckled victoriously. Metal Sonic stood up straight and pressed down on Sonic’s feet. Forcing the azure hedgehog to stop standing on his tippy-toes, and revealing that they were both the same height. “...Either way, I’m definitely taller than you!”, Sonic rebutted, crossing his arms. “Nonsense. Not even the top hairs of your head reach further than that. Mine can, however, thus making me the superior one in this childish competition”, Metal Sonic argued, as he held such great stride in his victory. 

“Tch! Whatever! I can still beat you in a race!”, Sonic said, facing the robot again. “I’m the fastest hedgehog alive! What’s a bucket of bolts against the real deal?”, Sonic said confidently, knowing well he couldn’t lose in one of his most perfected subjects. “I challenge you to a race then Metal Sonic! Let’s see if what you’re claiming is true!”. Metal Sonic nodded and replied with, “Very well then. I accept your challenge Sonic. In the name of the Eggman Empire, I shall prove to be victorious”. 

“Do not fail me Metal Sonic! I have great faith in your victory!”, Eggman cheered the robot on, as the metallic hedgehog nodded back at him. “Affirmative. I shall not fail you, doctor”. Sonic then said, “Ready! 3, 2, 1! GO!”. The blue blur took off, as he raced all over Green Hills. Leaping over bushes and being courteous with the flower patches.“Maybe I should have given the slowpoke a handicap! Too late for that though, it’s not like he’s gonna appear next to me-“, Sonic thought to himself as he looked over to his left. 

Metal Sonic was right beside him, powered by his jet shoes. Flying next to Sonic, the robot looked straight ahead. “C‘mon Sonic! You can let this phony get the best of you!”, The azure hedgehog thought to himself determinedly, as he sped up. There seemed to be something coming straight for him enveloped in bright reddish-golden light, as Sonic immediately jumped into the air. Metal Sonic passed beneath him and went at normal speeds once more. 

“What was that?! Him?! Jeez! How annoying!”, Sonic said, partially still in shock. “Guess I’ll just have to outdo him! Alright, he just had a lucky fluke!”. The blue blur picked up the pace, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran. Sonic could see the goal just ahead of him, as he made a mad dash towards it. Once again the robot zoomed alongside him, trying to run him off the course. Sonic dodged the clawed hands that tried to swing at him, as he leaped into the air. 

Straight into the goal! 

Sonic landed on the ground gently, as he gave a slick smile to the robot. “Looks like I won, you bunch of rusty bolts!”, Sonic said mockingly, posing confidently. “Told you that you had no chance with the real deal!”. Metal Sonic growled as he spat out, “Very well then. I admit that you’ve bested me this time my loathsome copy. Next time however will be a different tale!”. Powering up his jet shoes, the metallic hedgehog flew away. 

Sonic looked up after him, as he chuckled. “Whatever! If a race is what you want, then that’s what you get!”. The azure hedgehog then thought about the odd plan that Dr. Eggman was cooking up, and what his true intentions were. “Something tells me that the doc is doing more bad things! Not on my watch!”, Sonic thought to himself. Before he could start running again, his cellphone began to ring. 

Retrieving his phone, he answered the call. “Hello?”, he asked. “Sonic? Where are you? I thought you said you’d be here for our date!”, Amy replied, annoyed. “Oh jeez! I’m sorry, I had some business to take care of”, Sonic added, wishing he never picked up the phone now. “What could possibly be more important than the date we were supposed to have?!”, Amy screeched, tired of endless excuses from the blue blur. “Eggman is up to no good again! He even sent a robot version of myself to fight me!”, Sonic replied, hoping to calm down Amy. 

“Ugh! It’s always this or that! When will you ever be on time?”, Amy said, even more, annoyed now. “Look I’m really sorry ok? We can still hang out on Friday for a movie night with everyone else!”, Sonic said, hoping she would hang up soon. “Fine! Just don’t think that we can’t snuggle while we watch the movie!”, Amy replied, promptly hanging up. Sonic sighed in relief as he soon dialed Tails. 

“Hello?”, Tails asked from the other line. “Tails? Eggman is up to no good again! I’m heading over to your workshop to see if he’s already made his mark somewhere else!”, Sonic replied, already starting to run. “Alright! I’ll see you here then Sonic!”, Tails added as Sonic hung up. “Hopefully he hasn’t already started with whatever plan he was trying to create!”, The azure hedgehog thought to himself, running to Tails’ workshop. With that, Sonic rushed through the green pastures of Green Hills, and back to the town. 

When he arrived at Tails’ workshop, the fox boy was waiting for him. “Hey, there lil’ buddy!”, Sonic said, slowing down and walking into the workshop. “Good afternoon Sonic!”, Tails replied as they gave each other a high five. “Alright then let’s get down to business! Egghead already making a move?”, Sonic asked. “Yep! He seems to be looking for something. I’m assuming that he wants the chaos emeralds again”, Tails replied, as he pulled up a screen on the computer. 

“This doesn’t sound too good then. Who knows what kind of thing he wants with them now”, Sonic added, remembering Metal Sonic. “Actually, I might have an idea. Earlier, Eggman sent a robot version of myself to fight me. Metal Sonic said that he would be back, and I’m sure he’s going to have new toys too”. Tails looked back at Sonic shocked. “Woah! That doesn’t sound good!”, Tails said, pulling up another window on the computer. 

“Yeah, he’s basically like me except weirdly presented. It’s hard to explain but, you just gotta meet him to experience it. I felt like I had seen him before almost as if we met before somewhere. You think it was deja vu?”, Sonic asked, walking around the workshop. “Maybe? What makes you say that?”, Tails replied. “It was just his… eyes. I feel like I’ve seen them before, even if we just met today. They say that eyes are the window to the soul y’ know? Except… there was nothing beneath it”, Sonic added, pacing back and forth. 

“Hmm… that does sound pretty weird”, Tails said, still focused on the computer. “You think? He looked at me weird too the entire time like Metal Sonic saw a ghost”, Sonic replied, walking back over to Tails. “Look! I’ve picked up more traces of them! It looks like they’ve dug up one of the emeralds!”, Tails said, pointing out one of them on the radar. “Shoot! They've gotten on one of them!”, Sonic grumbled. 

“Should we go after them?”, Tails said. “Yep! Let’s head on out Tails!”, Sonic said excitedly, as he ran towards the Tornado. Tails followed behind him, as the hedgehog hopped on board. “Alright Sonic, Ready for liftoff!”, The fox said loudly as he turned on the plane. He managed to get them quickly, got them off the runway and into the air. The calming day breeze flew past them, as Sonic laid back and relaxed. Clouds brushed by, their cotton-like look moving quickly aside. Turning on his radar, Tails gazed down at it quickly. 

“Sonic! We are approaching them soon! Get ready!”, Tails said loudly, as Sonic nodded. “I’m always ready buddy! Hope you are too!”, the azure hedgehog replied loudly back. “Mhm! Here comes the landing, so hang on!”, Tails yelled as he braced himself for the landing. Bringing them down gently, the fox boy managed to pull off a somewhat decent landing. “I could have done without the extra bumps, but at least you got us here in one piece!”, Sonic said partly jokingly. Tails chuckled at the hedgehog’s words, as they hopped off the plane. 

In the distance, a massive ‘thud’ alerted them. Birds flew away from the center of the crash, in fear. “What was that?! That sure didn’t sound good at all!”, Tails said somewhat anxiously. “I didn’t like the sound of that either! Something tells me that egghead and tin brain found something they shouldn’t have”, Sonic added, his eyes averting to the distance ahead of them. Even if he was left to expect the unexpected, the mobian hedgehog would always run straight in without a single regret or fear. Bravery at its finest. 

“C’mon Tails! We’re heading in!”, Sonic said, dashing off into the unknown. “Wait for me! I’m coming too!”, Tails replied, using his twin tails to catch up with his best friend. Flying after Sonic, he couldn’t help but notice that Sonic looked somewhat uneasy. Although the fox boy knew better than to doubt Sonic, he couldn’t help but also share the same unease his friend had on his face. Whatever was on Sonic’s mind would have to wait until later though, because they had a more important mission at hand.

The best friend duo arrived at their destination, as they hid in some bushes. Eavesdropping on the conversation to try and gain some insight, they heard something interesting. “There was never a chaos emerald here! Your scanners must be faulty Metal Sonic because you dragged me here for nothing!”, Dr. Eggman screeched, clearly unhappy with the robot. “Why aren’t you saying anything?! What do you have to say for yourself?!”, Eggman shouted, his arms flailing in the air aggressively. Metal Sonic stood quiet, as he gasped before farting his eyes over to a bush. 

“I sense we are not alone”, Metal Sonic spoke, as Dr. Eggman looked over to the bush in question. Firing his laser beam at the bush next to it, Sonic and Tails jumped from their hiding spots. “Well if it isn’t that blue marbled son of a gun and his two-tailed friend”, the bald man said with a sharp heckle. Metal Sonic stood attentively, as his ruby-red eyes seemed to be primarily focused on his mobian counterpart. “What are you waiting for?! Get him!!”, Eggman commanded, retreating to his Egg Carrier. 

Metal Sonic approaches the hedgehog quickly, only to just make eye contact with him. Staring into the confused hedgehog’s eyes, there was a sense of familiarity rushing into both of them. The robot quietly hovered in front of Sonic, not uttering a single word. The metallic hedgehog seemed to be mesmerized by his counterpart, and couldn’t seem to budge his eyes away from the azure hero. “Metal Sonic?! Why aren’t you attacking?! I thought I ordered you to attack Sonic!”, Eggman shouted angrily, slamming his fists down on the Egg Carrier’s console. 

Metal Sonic didn’t move, and Sonic found himself not being able to look away either. “Sonic? Is something wrong?”, Tails asked carefully, as Sonic shook his head. “Huh? I’m ok buddy! Nothing to be worried about!”, Sonic replied quickly, stepping back. The robot’s trance seemed to have been lifted too, as he levitated by the heroic hedgehog in silence. His eyes were darted towards the ground, just what was happening to Metal Sonic? 

Without another second to spare, the robot zoomed in closer to Sonic once more with great force. Sonic gasped at the robot’s sudden movement, as Metal Sonic spoke. “I must protect you!”, the robot cried out as the azure hedgehog stood there stunned. “What-“, the mobian hero began, slightly flustered. Shaking his head quickly, the robot flew back as he covered his mouth. He seemed shaken up about something, as the robot was acting strangely overall. 

“Metal?! Are you malfunctioning?!”, Eggman shouted as the robot shook his head. Murmuring something under his breath, the robot powered up his shoes quickly and flew away. Sonic could have sworn that the robot was running away, something clearly had shaken him up. Dr. Eggman attempted to call out to his creation, but he had already flown out of hearing range. Gripping his fists, the man turned to Sonic. “This isn’t the end Sonic! This is just a minor setback!”, Eggman yelled out, as he flew off after Metal Sonic. 

“What was that all about?”, Tails asked the azure hedgehog, who was just as confused as him. Shrugging, Sonic shook his head. “Who knows? Maybe Soundwave’s circuits fried out or something?”, the mobian hero responded, gazing at the sky. “Something clearly bothered him though, I don’t think I said or did anything to spook him off right?”, Sonic added, scratching his head in confusion. “Nope! Maybe Metal saw a ghost or something? Haha!”, Tails said chuckling. 

“Meh! Maybe ole’ tinbrain is just getting way too outdated”, Sonic said giggling. Turning heel and facing the fox boy, he sighed. “Looks like this was all for nothing then”, Sonic added sadly. “Cheer up! At least we got to stretch out our legs, and we’ll have lunch when we get back!”, Tails said, trying to cheer up his best friend. “Yeah! I’m in the mood to eat something good!”, Sonic said happily. He and Tails returned to the Tornado, as they flew back. 

As Sonic gazed into the sky, he wondered. “That was weird. Why would Metal Sonic run away like that?”, he thought to himself. Gazing lazily at the clouds in the sky he shrugged mentally to himself. “Looks like he really did just bust a circuit or two”. 

|~~~~~| 

“Explain yourself at once Metal Sonic!”, Eggman shouted, angrily stomping his foot. The robot seemed to hesitate for a moment before clearing his voice. “Yes. I apologize for running off like that doctor, it was not my intention to seem cowardly in doing so”, Metal Sonic said calmly, which seemed to light Eggman’s fuse further. “Hmph! You still ran away from Sonic and Tails! You made a fool of yourself and especially me Metal Sonic!”, The Doctor added furiously, his rage seething through his words. “This better be a one-time thing Metal! I will no longer forgive so easily over things like this!”. 

“Of course Doctor. I am terribly sorry once more for embarrassing you, and shaming the Eggman Empire”, Metal Sonic said apologetically. With a sharp ‘tsk’, Dr. Eggman prepared another scolding for the robot. Instead, he chose to hesitate for a moment. Looking down at Metal Sonic, he could remember the day he built the robot. Perfection in its final form, the absolute pinnacle of all his hard-worked machinery and advanced robotic engineering. His creation was perfectly built down to the final nails and screws. 

There was a strong sense of fatherhood that washed over Dr. Eggman, as he bit his lip. Remembering that the robot had just made simple errors… just like a teenager would. Except Metal Sonic wasn’t the common teen, that was if normal mobian teens had chest laser beams and metallic exteriors. Dr. Eggman had made up his mind and decided to spare the robot from further scolding and his angry temperament. It hadn’t been long since Metal Sonic had been activated, he still had room for improvements and upgrades. 

Facing away from the robot, he sighed heavily. “You are dismissed. Leave my sight, I have things to do”, Dr. Eggman said, taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses. Placing them back on, Metal Sonic bowed as he left the laboratory. Upon exiting the main laboratory, the robot leaned against the wall, he clenched his chest. Metal Sonic began to hyperventilate, as he thought more about the events from earlier. “Get a hold of yourself! You need to relax, it is not so serious!”, The metallic hedgehog told himself. It was hard to do so, as he ended up running towards his living quarters. Slamming the large door behind him loudly, Metal Sonic fell back against the door onto the floor. 

“It really is him. Sonic, has it really been so long?”.


	2. Cutting Away The Corners of Time

“M a n! I ‘m b o r e d ! “

“Sonic, where are you going?”, Tails asked curiously, as he looked over his shoulder. “I’m just going to get some fresh air! I’ll be back soon ok?”, Sonic replied, shooting the fox a quick thumbs up. Tails nodded, as he waved him goodbye. “Alright! Stay safe out there Sonic!”, the two tailed mobian said happily. Sonic nodded back at him, before dashing off into the bright sunny day. Warm weather greeted the azure hedgehog, as he smiled happily. Knowing that today, he was going to have a great run is what truly made him even happier.

“Man this is the life! Fresh air, endless sky and road... what else could I ever ask for?!”, Sonic thought to himself while happily running through the green lands. There was truly nothing that could compare to the happiness he felt, it was the celebration of being alive! Sonic ran alongside some rivers, as even the reflection on the water struggled to keep up with Sonic’s incredible speed. Using his speed, he was able to accomplish many things.

Somersaults was great for stretching his body out after a spin-dash, and doing multiple while on his hands at super sped meant a great workout too. Rescuing more deeper parts of Green Hills, Sonic stares boringly around. “You would have figured that I’d find an enemy here”, he thought to himself, but was still very skeptical of his surroundings. His eyes dart back and forth, until they focus on something rustling in the distance.

His blue ears perked up, at full attention as Sonic tried to pinpoint where exactly that was coming from. Finally, the creature revealed itself to be...! “Oh, I’m lowkey kinda disappointed”, Sonic said nonchalantly, as he rolled his eyes. “Didn’t know you liked strolls in the woods, Metal Sonic”, the blue blue said teasingly. “Nature was meant to soothe the soul, but yours is not at peace”, Metal Sonic replied. “So? Why would you care?”, Sonic added, ready for any attack.

Bouncing up and down, he took fast breaths. “Why don’t we just get on with our fight already? We both know why you’re here”, Sonic said, his eyes not budging from the robot. “I have no valid reason to fight you right now, I only came here to find you”, Metal Sonic replied, sitting down on the forest floor. “Get up and fight, Metal Sonic! I’m not stupid!”, Sonic shouted angrily. “I never said you were. I have no intention to battle you, whether or not you want to believe me is up to you”, the metallic hedgehog replied in a monotonous voice.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to lower my guard, ya’ bunch of rusty bolts!”, Sonic shouted, still undeterred by the robot’s seeming unwillingness for dueling him. “What’s he planning?! Metal Sonic is trying to catch me lacking, and I’m not falling for it!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself. Sonic still had no idea what Metal Sonic was doing, until the robot motioned him over to him. “Hey, aren’t you going to get tired bouncing up and down? Come sit in the shade, it’s just one of those days to enjoy”, the robot said nonchalantly.

“W-what?!”, Sonic stuttered, standing still. “I’d rather rest today anyways, the Doctor is far too concerned with his shows to fight you today either. Whatever he watches is of no concern to me, so I left”, Metal Sonic added, leaning against the base of a tree. “I heard you were an interesting person Sonic, and I was hoping we could have talked with no need for battle”. Silently, the blue blur stood there confused out of his mind. “This doesn’t seem like some tactic, Metal Sonic is the impatient type in combat. Alright, I’ll play along...”.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?”, Sonic replied, still keeping his distance. “Anything really. I’d like to hear your thoughts and feelings I suppose, but it depends on whether or not you’d be comfortable with that”, Metal Sonic replied, still sitting down peacefully. “My...thoughts and feelings?”, Sonic began quietly. “Heh. You’re a strange one, Metal Sonic! Fine, I’ll fancy whatever game you’re getting at!”.

“I guess for starters, I had a bad chili dog the other day and slept on the wrong side of the bed. Oh, and I accidentally drank spoiled milk. Can’t forget that one! Honestly, I can’t believe I forgot to go shopping the other day!”, Sonic said, rambling on about the things he experienced that week. Metal Sonic listened in fully interested, nodding his head and saying a couple of words here and there. “I tried on a few clothes, and decided in the end that all wasn’t worth it! I hate clothes shopping and long lines in general!”, Sonic added, as Metal Sonic nodded.

“Do you dislike any other things?”, the robot asked. “Probably people who don’t respect others pronouns! I’m not a fan of those kinds of people!”, Sonic replied. Realizing that the entire time he was sitting next to Metal Sonic, the azure hedgehog scrambled back to his feet. “When the hell did I sit next to you?!”, he screamed out confused. “I figured you got tired of standing and sat down. It didn’t bother me, so I said nothing”, Metal Sonic replied nonchalantly.

Sputtering out bits and pieces of words, Sonic shook his head. “You’re up to something Metal Sonic! I’m going to find out what it is you heard!”, the blue hedgehog hero shouted. “You’ve seen it for yourself however, that I have no ulterior motives. We would have been finished with battle if I had attacked you when you sat down. I didn’t, because I had no intention on fighting you”, Metal Sonic replied, which made Sonic cross his arms. “I really did just want to talk with you. Although, I figure there’s more things to be shared with you. I have to go for today, maybe we can talk again tomorrow?”, Metal Sonic sighed, standing up.

“As if! Tomorrow you’ll be here again ready to fight for your life! Today was just a lucky fluke of peace!”, Sonic shouted back. Turning to him, Metal Sonic smiled. “Peace fluke huh? If you say so”, he said quietly, but calm. Sonic froze for a moment, as Metal Sonic flew away. “What...? Why? Did he really just want to talk with me?! We’ve been here for some time already, and we haven’t fought or even threatened each other...”. the azure hedgehog thought to himself. “Metal Sonic is up to something, that’s for sure”, making Sonic smirk in anticipation.

“Whatever ole’ tinbrain is up to, I’ll be ready to take him head on!”, Sonic thought to himself confidently. Or so the azure hedgehog would have thought, until the next day... he returned to the same woods. Metal Sonic was leaning against the same tree, and seemed to be dozing off peacefully. He quickly became alert, and shook his head. “Forgive me, I nearly entered my ‘sleep’ state! I didn’t see you there!”, Metal Sonic said, chuckling nervously.

“Hmph! You’re not fooling me twice! Yesterday was just your break day right?! Where’s Dr. Eggman hiding?!”, Sonic shouted, looking around frantically. He was anticipating being shot at from behind or dodging missiles from the front. What surprised him was how it didn’t happen. “I’m on my own again today, the Doctor pulled an ‘all-nighter’ watching his shows and is still asleep”, Metal Sonic said, scooting over.

“Take a seat. I sense that you have more to talk about with me today”, Metal Sonic added, as the azure hedgehog pouted. “Alright! It’s not because you invited me too, I’m just tired from standing so don’t get it twisted!”, Sonic replied as he sat next to the robot. “I really don’t have much to talk about today!”, the azure hedgehog mumbled frustratingly. “Well, I’ve heard about your dislikes first. Is there anything that you like? Would it be ok for me to hear that?”, Metal Sonic asked.

“Likes? Heh, I got plenty actually!”, Sonic began as he talked full 5-paragraph SAT essays about his favorite things. Metal Sonic happily listened along, admiring how the azure hedgehog was so passionate about his hobbies and friends. “So let me get this straight, you think if hamsters rained from the sky you’d adopt them all?”, Metal Sonic said giggling. “Obviously! Hamsters are great! Have you ever seen their noses and cute eyes?! They’re so cool!”, Sonic replied enthusiastically.

“I’m not sure how the atmosphere would allow for the hamsters to be dropped safely from that altitude, it’s still quite the drop for their small bodies”, Metal Sonic murmured, as he began to do the math. “You don’t need to get so into it! Honestly even thinking of the calculations alone is enough to get my head to hurt!”, Sonic replied laughing. “Imagine though? I probably would have thought I was dreaming or dead and in heaven!”.

Metal Sonic giggled once more, as Sonic nudged his arm playfully. “What about you? Got any favorite pets?”, the azure hedgehog asked. “I do like cats, they’re calm and graceful animals. I find myself enjoying their company”, Metal Sonic replied, making Sonic smile. “I’ve had my turn talking plenty. Your turn! I wanna know what’s your dislikes, likes, everything really!”, Sonic said, which the robot obviously chose not to turn him down.

Soon, the two began to talk and talk about what they loved and didn’t. Sonic found himself talking more frequently with the robot, as they would meet up in the same woods under the same tree. Metal Sonic was always waiting for him, and always happy to listen to what Sonic had to say. In turn, the azure hedgehog would be equally as happy to listen to what Metal Sonic had to say.

It was the two-way street, and soon fighting was no longer a concern for them. What used to be a uncertain, rocky beginning became a wonderful surprise of mutual friendship. Metal Sonic enjoyed the way things were, and he was fine hanging around carelessly with the blue blur. Casually talking about the future, past and present or anything in between was all the same to him. It was almost like time was an illusion whenever he was around Sonic.

Sonic on the other hand, hated whenever they had to part ways. Every conversation they had would repeat itself for hours, as if he was listening to Metal Sonic’s words for the first time. Loop after loop, Sonic was lay on his bed and remember the smiles and laughter they shared. “Looks like Metal Sonic really didn’t want any trouble after all, he just wanted someone to talk to...”, the spiky blue hero thought to himself.

“I still find it strange that he doesn’t seem weirded out by my tastes in food and music”. Sonic shrugged as he sighed, “Maybe he just doesn’t care bout’ the tunes and chow, but rather me-“. Sonic stopped himself, as he sat upwards. “What in the actual-“, he sputtered out, shocked at what he just thought. “Tch! Get a grip on yourself Sonic! Care about you?! Get your head out of the clouds!”.

Just a few weeks ago, the thought of being friends with Metal Sonic was just a dumb fantasy. Had he really fallen that far? Just like that? It was all just so very strange, how the robot had a change of heart. Maybe he was always like that, but was forced to act a certain way under the

Angrily laying down on his bed again, he then heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Sonic? Are you in there?”, Tails asked, making the azure hedgehog sit upwards again. “Yeah! Come in!”, Sonic replied, as the door opened. Tails entered the room, carrying his laptop with both hands. “Check our what I found out while gathering information on Eggman’s forces!”, Tails said, sitting down on Sonic’s bed.

Both of them looked to the screen, as Tails pulled up a file. It was locked, as he quickly typed in a few keys to try and unlock it. He was allowed access only with the password, “IVECOMETOMAKEANANNOUNCEMENT”. Sonic watched in awe as Tails’ fingers flew all across the keyboard. Once hitting the enter key, the fox boy opened up the file. “I think you’re gonna think this is interesting! You see, while looking at the database of the badniks I discovered this little gem!”, Tails began. Finally, he clicked on the sub file titled, “Metal Sonic”.

Opening it, lead to more sub files about the robot. Tails’ face grimaced as he reluctantly clicked on one of the three videos in the subfolder. After a second of waiting for it to load the video began. It was shaky at the start, as Dr. Eggman is seen trying to adjust the camera. It takes a moment for it to focus, as the background is seen more clearly. Dr. Eggman walks over to a large tube in the middle of the room filled with blue liquid.

“Oh boy! My very own hyper Metal Sonic! Built from the head down, using the finest materials and machinery available! Some parts of him were completely custom made, and took me months to develop. At long last however, his time for awakening will come! When he activates, I will become unstoppable! Mwahahaha!”, Dr. Eggman said proudly in the video.

Skimming through the video, Tails paused at a certain moment. “Wait! Do you see that?!”, the fox boy said loudly. “What do you mean?!”, Sonic replied, confused at what exactly he was supposed to be looking at. “On the wall in the background! It’s an entire chalkboard filled with sketches of him, and even a few numbers... but what’s that?”, Tails added, zooming in on the board. Sonic then noticed that there was a strange light in the background, hovering behind Metal Sonic’s tube.

“Maybe it’s a glitch? Could be the lighting too”, Sonic added as he shrugged. “I don’t know, it wasn’t there beforehand”, Tails replied, continuing the video. It was more of Dr. Eggman’s rambling on how powerful the robot was, and endless praise for himself as well. With the first video done, Tails clicks on the second one. It starts with the odd camera focus, not willing to cooperate until Dr. Eggman (presumably) slaps it.

In the video, Metal Sonic is seen sitting down on a desk with an empty table in front of him. Dr. Eggman approaches him, and places a small blue ball in front of him. “This will serve as your first test. Destroy this ball, and take it out like you would to your mobian counterpart”, Dr. Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic looked silently at the ball, and cautiously held it in his left hand.

“B-blue...”, Metal Sonic whispered, as he let the ball sit gently in his hand. “I can still remember... blue”. Dr. Eggman seemed confused by the robot’s behavior and barked his orders again. Metal Sonic sighed, and crushed the ball easily with his hand. Dr. Eggman tester the robot’s strength with more odd testing, as Tails and Sonic witnessed how powerful the robot truly was.

“This is... a whole different level of strength we’re witnessing here”, Tails murmured, as he clicked on the third video. Sonic watched as Metal Sonic was getting used to walking, running and flying. Dr. Eggman even used the robot as a test subject for more of his experiments, which even had the robot seemingly in pain afterwards.

“You’re really my only, and true son Metal Sonic! Thank you for helping papa out with his work today!”, Dr. Eggman said, as the robot nodded. “Of course Doctor. Today was another successful day”, Metal Sonic replied. “Now you’re all ready to be field-tested! I’m so proud of you! Kids man, they grow up fast these days!”, Dr. Eggman added happily, walking back over to the camera and stopping the recording.

“Wait... what exactly is Metal Sonic then?”, Sonic asked. “He’s a ‘living’ killing machine, and doesn’t seem to be hostile unless he has a reason too”, Tails replied, exiting the files program. “No, there’s something else here Tails. Metal Sonic always mentioned the word, ‘blue’ and ‘gold’ various times with no context. Why just those two colors?”, Sonic added, as Tails nodded.

“Now that you mention it, he did say those words pretty often after he exited the tube Eggman had him in”, Tails replied, as Sonic gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll guess we’ll never find out unless we ask right? We gotta go look for the proper answers!”, Sonic added. “Figures, according to the subfolder this is nothing more than archived videos and other things. We’d need to go to Dr. Eggman’s main supercomputer itself to get the other files”, Tails said, closing the video window.

“Yeah. Something tells me that my hunch about Metal Sonic hiding something might not be so far fetched after all...”, Sonic thought to himself. “I’ll just have to ask Metal himself if he remembers why he said those words so often!”. Tails tried to gain more information through his laptop, but it was a no-go. To access the extra files, the main supercomputer itself was required.

Realizing his attempts were in vain, Tails closed his laptop sighing. “Either way, we hit the jackpot somehow. We found out more about the origins of Metal Sonic, but this leaves more questions then answers”. Tails left his room, Sonic was left once more where he began. Laying down on his bed, repeating the conversations shared between him and Metal Sonic.

This time however, each loop was another search for hidden meaning and lookout for truth.


	3. Lining Up The Future

“ W e l l , t o d a y i s t h e d a y “

Hopping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom, Sonic found himself hastily completing his daily routines. He was still thinking, about what he saw yesterday. Curiosity was getting the best of him, as Sonic was left wondering more things about Metal Sonic. “It does seem weird that he was activated so soon, and meet me so quickly. Even when we hung out, it felt like we were already great friends”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself. 

Looking to the clock, he stretched his arms. “I’m gonna go see this dude now, hopefully, he doesn’t mind that I’d want some answers”, Sonic thought to himself, leaving his room and humming a small tune. “Tails? I’m heading out! I’ll be back later, so take care of yourself!”, Sonic shouted, opening the front door. “Ok! Take care of yourself too Sonic!”, Tails replied, waving to his best friend. Closing the door, Sonic ran further away from where he was staying. 

Reaching the bright, green, luscious, forest was an easy feat for the super-speed running hedgehog. Walking through the tall trees, he knew that he had reached his final destination when he saw Metal Sonic sitting beneath their tree. “Good afternoon Sonic. I’m very happy to see you again, please take a seat”, the robot said happily, making room for the azure hedgehog. 

“Metal Sonic, can I ask you something? This might be personal for you, but could you at least hear me out first?”, Sonic asked, still standing away from the robot. “Sure, is something the matter?”, Metal Sonic replied. Sonic nodded as he said, “What... exactly are you?”, Sonic added as the robot froze for a brief moment. 

“Are you referring to my body’s materials? If so, I am made using the finest, most durable titanium alloy”, Metal Sonic replied, somewhat confused at what Sonic was asking him. “No, I mean like... you’re weird reaction to words like, ‘blue’ and ‘gold’. Also, you talk with me like we’ve always been friends. So now I have to ask... was there another one of you?”, Sonic spoke, his voice of uncertainty. 

“...I was simply created from scratch, everything about me is there because the doctor wished so. My knowledge of you comes from the interactions we’ve had, and the doctor’s memory files”, Metal Sonic responded, as Sonic’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute, does this also mean that maybe we’ve met-“, the azure hero began only to have Metal Sonic cut him off. “Everything I remember is from the previous forms of me encountering you. They were all beta versions anyway since I am the finished product!”, the robot said quickly. 

He laughed nervously, before freezing. “So, do you remember everything that previous “Metal Sonic”‘a went through?”, Sonic added as Metal Sonic slapped himself internally. “That would explain why you know me because Eggman built I think two clunky ones before releasing you”, Sonic spoke, thinking more about it. Metal Sonic scrambled to his feet and shouted, “NO! WAIT!”. 

“I um-! I h-have to go already! I just received a message to return to base, I’m sorry but I must go now!”, Metal Sonic began, turning in his jet shoes. “You have a nice day now Sonic, it was a pleasure talking with you!”. “Wait! So quickly?! Why won’t you answer my question?!”, Sonic shouted as Metal Sonic shook his head frantically. 

“I swear it of no importance! My memories of you will never be tainted!”, Metal Sonic shouted as he slapped himself. That made the azure hedgehog flinch, as Metal Sonic quickly covered his mouth. “Your... memories of me?”, Sonic murmured as the tree leaves rustled about in the wind. “Will you at least tell me what you remember about me?”. Metal Sonic stood there silently, as Sonic cleated his throat. “If they are too negative for you to tell me, then I apologize for making you hurt”, Sonic said clearly, as the robot shook his head. 

“You didn’t hurt me Sonic, I was the one who was hurting you! Under the orders of the Doctor, I was aiming to hurt you! However, I will never kill you no matter what he says!”, Metal Sonic shouted as Sonic seemed confused. “Aren’t you bonded to every one of Eggman’s commands? Is there something that's preventing you from killing me-“, Sonic began, as Metal Sonic stood quickly in front of him. “Listen to me Sonic. Please just asking me so many things, you don’t need to know them”, Metal Sonic began. “Just forget this whole conversation ok? This all never happened!”. 

Sonic shook his head. “You’re giving me empty answers, and you’re acting really shady about it. I’m gonna find out the truth about you Metal Sonic!”, the azure hedgehog added. He then saw the uneasiness in the robot’s eyes, as he stepped back. “I’m begging you Sonic, please just stop this!”, the metallic hedgehog shouted. “...Fine”, Sonic replied, as he turned heel. “One of these days, I’m going to find out one way or another why you’re so scared of the word ‘gold’!”, Sonic shouted as he ran off into the woods without another word. 

Metal Sonic dropped to his knees and hunched over panting. “Oh emeralds, not now...!”, he murmured. His body felt paralyzed by fear, as each thought made his head pound. When did his mechanical heartbeat that loudly? He remembered the name of the feeling he was experiencing, “nausea”. It was the worse kind, considering that Metal Sonic couldn’t exactly throw up. Dr. Eggman only gave him the capacity to feel the simulation of emotions and feelings, which made Metal Sonic somewhat relieved.

It was sickening though, the true level of raw horror that ran all the way up and down his processor. Covering his mouth, he could feel the next wave of nausea strike him. There was a loud wretch that came from him, as he hyperventilated afterward. “I need to calm down! Calm down Metal Sonic! For the love of the emeralds, get a grip on yourself!”, he panted out. His head was still hurting, but he managed to pick himself off the ground. 

“I know that flying back to the laboratory will make me feel worse, so just take it one step at a time...”, Metal Sonic groaned. Trudging along the forest trees, he could feel everything seem blurry around him. His internal systems were sending him blaring alarms that he was close to forcing a complete shutdown. He ignored all of them, as he felt the world around him become increasingly meshed and strange. 

Finally, his internal system forced him to shut down. His eyes went pitch black, as he dropped onto the forest floor unconscious. With a loud ‘thud’ the robot’s limp body laid on the forest floor. Walking through the grassy lands, even more Sonic was startled by the sudden noise, as he searched for what made that sound. Seeing the unconscious Metal Sonic on the ground, he frantically tried to wake him up.

“Hey! Are you ok? Answer me!”, Sonic shouted. Metal Sonic didn’t respond, as the azure hedgehog had no idea what to do. Shaking the robot did nothing, Sonic decided to take him to get help. Carrying Metal Sonic on his back, he rushed out of the forest and in the direction of Tails’ workshop. When he arrived, however, the fox boy was nowhere to be found. Putting the unconscious robot on the sofa, he gave him a pillow and blanket and called for the two-tailed mobian. 

“Tails?! Oh, where on Mobius did you go off too?”, He said loudly. Sitting beside the robot, Sonic wanted to know if he was alright, what had happened if someone had hurt him, just if he was gonna be ok. Closing his eyes the azure hedgehog shouted, “Wake up Metal Sonic! I know you can!”, each word coming out with meaning and feeling. Opening his eyes, he could see that the robot twitched and groaned. Sitting upwards, Metal Sonic held his head. “Ugh... Sonic?”, he said groggily. 

Looking around, the robot seemed confused. “Where am I?”, Metal Sonic asked as Sonic smiled. “You’re in my home, I found you unconscious on the forest floor and was scared someone hurt ya’ real bad”, Sonic replied. “You... rescued me?”, Metal Sonic asked quietly. Nodding, Sonic replied with “Mhm! You’re ok right? No foul play or anything?”. Metal Sonic shook his head and said, “No, I’m fine. I simply ran out of battery, my emergency supply should suffice for 72 more hours of functionality”. 

“Oh good! You had me worried! Focus right now on resting, you seem tired”, Sonic said, standing up and going to the kitchen. Metal Sonic looked around the living room, as he could feel his mechanical heart twinge in pain. “I need to stop this... I can’t be around Sonic anymore...! For his own good, I need to get rid of myself!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, standing up from the sofa. Folding the blanket, he placed it neatly on the sofa as Sonic returned from the kitchen with a water bottle. 

“Metal? You’re leaving already?”, Sonic asked as the robot nodded. “I must, the doctor expects my arrival back at the laboratory in half an hour. I am thankful for the hospitality, but I’m afraid we need to stop seeing each other Sonic”, Metal Sonic said, his back turned to the hedgehog. Placing the pillow neatly on top of the blanket fold, Metal Sonic was walking away from the living room to the door when Sonic grabbed his hand.

“S-stop seeing each other?! Why so suddenly?! Is it because I brought you home until you woke up?”, Sonic asked quickly. Metal Sonic stood silently for a brief moment before replying with, “We shouldn’t be acting friendly anymore Sonic. I’ve taken too much of your time, and you shouldn’t worry over me anymore. I’ve troubled you enough, I’m sorry”. Opening the front door, he was in the doorway when Sonic threw the water bottle at him. “Stop leaving me vague answers! Why can’t you just answer me properly?!”, he shouted. 

“You're saying that you’ve been troubling me all this time, and that’s all due to you seeming more tired, sad, and worried every time you see me! If anything, what’s really troubling to me is why you’re so insistent on hiding your past and telling me that you already knew me sometime long ago!”, Sonic added, slightly annoyed. “I’M SORRY OK?!”, Metal Sonic shouted back, gripping his fists. The azure hedgehog could sense the sudden sadness in his voice, as the robot closed the door and flew away. 

“...Metal Sonic knows something about me that I don’t know about. There’s something wrong! Wait! Eggman’s supercomputer contains more information about him...!”, Sonic thought to himself, as he picked up the water bottle he threw off the floor. “Looks like I’ll just have to go there for myself! I’ll need some help though...!”. 

Just then, Tails entered the home with shopping bags. “Hey there Sonic! Help me out with this would ya’?”, the fox boy said. Sonic nodded and helped Tails carry the heavy paper bags to the kitchen. Setting the items down on the countertop, they placed them all in their designated shelves before Sonic informed Tails of what had occurred earlier. “Wait, you found Metal Sonic unconscious in the forest and brought him back here?!”, Tails shouted in disbelief. ''Yeah, pretty much. As soon as he woke up, he was gone. He was acting all strange too, saying that we needed to act like enemies again and a bunch of more weird stuff'', Sonic replied.

''He did mention something to me that made me think about the files you hacked from Eggman the other day. Metal Sonic pretty much said that we've met somewhere before, and that just didn't sit right with me. Then I remembered how he was already acting like we were already friends, and the first time I met him he was already off-putting how sincere he was with me'', Sonic added. ''Every time I see him, I get this weird nostalgic feeling and I'm sure it has to do with his true past!''. Tails nodded his head as he said, ''Know that you mention all of that again... what are you trying to say?''.

''What I'm trying to say is, can you please help me discover the truth behind this crazy mystery?'', Sonic added as the fox boy hesitated for a moment. ''Sure. I'd like to know more about this as well. It seems all so interesting, so I guess I have no choice but to tag along. Besides, you're going to need help!'', Tails then said as Sonic smiled. ''What are we waiting for?! Let's go!'', Sonic said determinedly. ''We'll take the 'Tornado'! C'mon!'', Tails added as the two of them rushed out of the home. Heading for the workshop, they made their way to the speedy plane. Hopping on board, they headed for Eggman Laboratories as the sun was going down with each passing minute. Sonic felt the last rays of light hit his face before the moonlight soon greeted him. On the plane ride to the laboratory, one thought stuck with him.

''I too, want to figure out more about my own past. If you have the answers I'm looking for, then I have no choice but to find them myself''.


	4. Sewing Up The Threads

'' W e ' r e N e a r l y T h e r e ! ''

As Sonic looked from the side of the 'Tornado', the skies seemed to be guiding them with blinking starlights to their destination. From way up above, he could see Eggman Laboratories. Tails pulled in for a clean landing, as the two were on the ground a few minutes later. Hopping out of the plane, Sonic and Tails looked around the wooded area which covered the technological fortress like an extra tree barrier. ''We're about five minutes away from the laboratory, I had to land a bit more futher way or we were going to risk being shot down by aerial detectors'', Tails said pulling out a tablet. 

''From here, the supercomputer was looking for is located in the main command center. I'm pretty sure it's heavily guarded., so we're gonna have to be-'', the fox boy began before Sonic grabbed him by the arm. ''Hang on! I'll have us there in a jiffy!'', the azure hedgehog said enthusiastically before he took off running. Jumping over the thirty-foot tall electrical fence, he landed clumsily on top of the building. Tails' legs shook as Sonic put him down gently and said, ''Woah! Little more warning next time?!''. Sonic chuckled sheepishly and shrugged as the fox boy checked that his tablet wasn't scratched or cracked anywhere. 

''Lucky landing Sonic! There's a vent over there will take us down into the hallway leading us directly to the main command center!'', Tails exclaimed enthusiastically. ''Alright! Let's break in there! I'm totally going to be activating my ninja mode y' know?'', Sonic said giggling afterward. Tails rolled his eyes, as the two removed the gate on the large metallic vent and saw the at least 20-foot drop straight down. 

''Hold on Sonic! I'll get us down there safely!'', Tails said passing Sonic his tablet. Flying down the vent, Sonic held onto the large tablet as Tails spun his two-tails to bring them down ever so carefully. It took them about five minutes to reach the bottom of the ventilation shaft, as they kicked open the entryway to the hallway. Sneaking out of there, they looked both ways carefully before dashing down the hallway. ''It should be on your right Sonic!'', Tails said clutching the tablet to his chest like his life depended on it. Making the right turn at the end of the hallway, there in front of them stood a massive door. Besides, there was a large keypad, as Tails put his tablet to good use and did what he does best. 

''Just about... done!'', Tails said happily as the massive door opened to them. Entering the massive room, huge computer screens lined up on the walls, chalkboards filled with equations, and to-do lists with lazily checked off boxes. Sonic and Tails looked around when Tails pressed a few keys and buttons on the main computer. From the ground, a massive black box emerged as Tails connected the cables to it with the larger supercomputer. Sonic looked on, as Tails hooked up his tablet to the computer as well. Downloads in endless streams occurred while both of them looked interestingly through endless blueprints and logs for scrapped earlier designs for Metal Sonic.

''Metal Sonic did say that most earlier versions of him were just betas. I'm impressed how many of them were made but never warranted any more attention from Dr. Eggman'', Sonic murmured. ''There are so many strange things I've found here about him. It's an entire 1 terabyte file full of discoveries from just the creation of Metal Sonic alone! Now I'm really curious, just what the hell is he?!', Tails added, as the two clicked on more scripts that made the robot up. Strange things such as how earlier versions of him were immediately deactivated permanently after unknown errors which caused them to become violent.

It wasn't until Dr. Eggman changed up the formula with the Metal Sonic series was there mostly minor improvements. Finally, the creation of the current ''Metal Sonic'', which he nicknamed...

''Mark IV''. 

Tails read that name out loud and scratched his head. ''All the other Metal Sonic's have numbers differentiating them, but not the current one. It's even here in the files that after his creation, he would not react to any other commands or names except that one. It's even here in the notes that Dr. Eggman did further research into that name, to reveal that this was the name of a robot that existed millennia ago! It's probable that 'Metal Sonic' is the successor to 'Mark IV' since after his awakening he knew all the parts of the massive war which took place over 3,000 years ago! I heard it was a legendary battle between light and darkness! Historians were confused as to why it even occurred, by I heard it was because of-'', Tails began before hearing sniffling beside him.

Sonic had his face buried in his hands, as the alarms soon blared inside of the command center. There was a massive loudspeaker that yelled out, ''EMERGENCY! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL OR PRANK!'', Dr. Eggman's voice was heard shouting. Tails looked down at his tablet and saw that it had finished downloading all of the massive supercomputer's data. Ejecting the cable, Tails pressed more buttons and keys before the large black box re-entered the floor. Suddenly, the massive door inside swung wide opened, as Metal Sonic flew quickly inside. Tails scrambled upwards, as he grabbed onto Sonic who's face was still being covered. 

Metal Sonic lunged at them screaming, as Sonic uncovered his face and yelled out ''STOP THIS METAL!''. His brazen golden eyes flared, as the floor beneath them turned into the grass with bright blue flowers sprouting from them. There were golden transparent wings that emerged from the hedgehog's back, and a bright golden sword in his hands. Tails saw a bright golden barrier envelop him, as the azure hedgehog had tears running down his face. On top of his head was a perfectly rounded halo.

Metal Sonic froze, as he dropped to the ground. ''Metal, what is the meaning of this?! Fighting amongst friends is not permitted! If you try and hurt Tails, I will have no choice but to take you on myself! We have more pressing matters to think about, such as warning Commander Sally of the upcoming attacks from the Golden Pleiades of The Sun! Make this fight quick, we can't afford to lose more time!'', Sonic shouted as Metal Sonic's eyes widened. ''It can't be yet... why so soon... don't do this to me!'', Metal Sonic whispered as he gripped the sides of his head. ''I've tried to prevent this moment for as long as I could, and yet you found out anyway!'', Metal Sonic screamed. ''Yet... we've been reunited again...'', Metal Sonic said, looking at Sonic with crimson eyes, as demon horns emerged from his head alongside transparent black wings. 

''Fate just has a twisted way of catching you off guard, doesn't it?''


	5. Ironing Out Wrinkles In Destiny

'' F a t e Y o u S a y ? ' '

''It has been some time hasn't it, Marcus The Fourth? For the successor of the demon king, you've changed forms again haven't you?'', Sonic said, chuckling. Metal Sonic chuckled and replied with, ''You haven't gotten too shabby yourself! Son of the Angel King, Sonic Needlemouse!''. Both of them laughed, as they ran into each other's arms. ''I'm so happy to see you again, Mark!'', Sonic said happily hugging the robot. ''Me too. This time, I will protect you with everything I've got!'', Metal said determinedly. ''You already remember the curses placed upon us. It won't be long until I'm gone again...'', Sonic added sadly. ''Hey cheer up will ya'? You've got the one and only Mark IV by your side! You know that each robot body I inhabit is always named ''Metal'' or some variation of that! I'm always there with you remember?'', Metal Sonic said calmly.

Sonic nodded and hugged him. ''Can you please just hold me more... Metal?'', Sonic asked as the robot nodded. ''Don't worry Sonic, you're going to be fine, just give me some time...'', Metal Sonic replied with the azure hedgehog's head in his chest. ''Thank you'', Sonic added quietly as he felt the wave of nostalgia so long ago return to his mind. ''Uh... what just happened? Is no one going to tell me anything?'', Tails asked, eyes full of confusion. ''Oh, I'm sorry for neglecting to tell you anything Tails. We're just having a bit of a reunion, but I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have'', Metal Sonic replied, as Tails had no idea where the hell to start. ''Where to start?! Even I have no idea! I really have no idea where to even start with this all!', Tails shouted as Dr. Eggman ran into the room. ''Metal Sonic, what the fu-'', the tall man began before stopping his words quickly.

Dr. Eggman looked to Metal Sonic then to Sonic. Taking alternating looks at one from the other, he sputtered more gibberish before fainting on the floor. ''Oh no! Doctor!'', Metal Sonic shouted as he and Sonic ran to the fallen man's aid. ''Let me handle this!'', Sonic said as he stretched out his hands in front of him. Closing his eyes, a golden light appeared and enveloped Dr. Eggman. When Sonic opened his eyes, the golden light was gone and Dr. Eggman has begun to move again. Groaning, Dr. Eggman sat upwards and looked around. ''Man, I had the strangest dream! I dreamt that Sonic had angel wings and Metal Sonic had demon horns! What a crazy dream-'', the bald man began.

Staring to Sonic and Metal Sonic, he did a double-take once more before sighing and saying “I give up”. “Looks like we have some real explaining to do!”, Sonic said as the metallic hedgehog nodded. “Affirmative. This may be our chance to finally gaining more allies!”, Metal Sonic replied. By now, the alarms had stopped blaring as Dr. Eggman and Tails had sat down on some chairs in the laboratory.

“So let me get this straight. You two are the reincarnations of the original Metal Sonic and Sonic?”, Dr. Eggman began. “Yeah, so far so good!”, Sonic replied happily. “If by any chance you gain back your memories you die in three days no matter what?”, Tails added. “Yep. It’s a two-way street though if Metal Sonic ‘dies’ then I automatically gain my memories making me die three days after him”, Sonic added.

“The reason why you have your wings and other stuff is because you’ve gained back your powers?”, Eggman asked. “Yes, with our memories restored we remember our abilities and powers as well. It’s for the battle that will soon come”, Metal Sonic replied. “You two have been cursed to die and meet each other again, fall in love and all that stuff for some sick god’s twisted pleasure?”, Tails added. “Affirmative. Which is why in that same twisted pleasure, he’ll give specific reincarnations the ability to face him in order to break the cycle”, Metal Sonic replied nonchalantly.

“These gods... just who are they?”, Tails asked. “They’re known by different names, but we know them as our ‘creators’. God of Destruction, Fleetway and his accomplice Goddess of Creation, The Author”, Metal Sonic replied. “How in the hell did this happen?! How did you two get cursed and fall into these depressive stories?!”, Dr. Eggman shouted. Sonic looked down to the floor and said, “It’s our entire purpose to them. It all started, 3,000 years ago...”.

*•••••••••••*

“Death”

Metal Sonic and Sonic had no such thing as ‘death’. There was no need for it, under the curse that was bestowed upon them by their very parents under the twisted gods’ guidance and possession. As Metal Sonic sat up under the cherry tree’s dying blossoms, he looked up to the beginning rays of light that fell upon him. Through the shattered glass dome’s hole, light beckoned for him.

Metal Sonic looked down at his arms and screamed. “SONIC!!!”, was what he cried out as he held the angelic hedgehog’s limp body in his arms. His cries shook the earth itself, as Metal Sonic felt the rage consuming him. With each piercing scream that emitted from his vocal chords at full volume, the darkness consumed him further. Under the weight of his own tears, everything around him burst into navy-black flames. Gripping Sonic’s body, he remembered the times he shared with him.

“All of it destroyed! Every single piece of it! Before my very eyes, Sonic was killed!”, Metal Sonic screamed as dark black glowing marks covered half his face. With another heart-shattering scream, the entire garden was swallowed up in complete darkness. Stumbling, Metal Sonic soon found himself in front of the now gone building. Under his rage, his power had destroyed everything that was the garden.

His eyes looked on in horror, as he was afraid of the power he carried inside him. “I need to control myself! I can’t let this happen again...”, Metal Sonic murmured. Looking to his body, all the scars and piercing blows on him were no longer there. “I... survived? How?”, he murmured. Walking around, Metal Sonic covered himself with a robe and wandered Mobius aimlessly.

One day, however, his eyes met with someone who he thought he’d never see again. In Desert Dazzle Zone, strong winds made Metal Sonic’s travels rough. Struggling against the winds, Metal Sonic forced himself to push through them. Harsh winds blew sand in his face, as a powerful gust of wind blew his cloak off. Chasing off after it, on top of a cliff someone caught it.

Just like that, the two of them were reunited once more. Armed with war paint on his face, and furs on his body, the person who caught the cloak looked down calmly.  
Metal Sonic looked upwards, as he smiled happily. There he was, Sonic without his wings but it was definitely him. “IT’S YOU! IT’S REALLY YOU!”, Metal Sonic shouted as a familiar azure hedgehog looked down at him. Racing up the mountainous terrain, he approached the blue hedgehog. “Sonic! I’m so happy to see you again!”, the robot cried out as he held him in his arms.

That immense feeling of joy he had, however, was not reciprocated as a powerful blow struck him. Landing at the bottom of the mountain, the azure hedgehog seemed confused as to who had hugged him. Eventually, this different Sonic opened up to Metal Sonic as the two became close again. What scared the robot, was how one day the tribal hedgehog’s right eye changed. Back to the bright, cheerful golden hue that was the symbol of the angel faction.

With that power, came Sonic’s abilities to heal and immense speed returned. Metal Sonic had no doubts about it, this reincarnation of Sonic was the real deal. In a state of extreme happiness, the robot retold their origins to Sonic. That same day in the evening, Metal Sonic was the tribal hedgehog come back to him with his left eye taken over by gold. Words that he could say were, “I... remember... everything”.

“That’s great!”, Metal Sonic began enthusiastically, as the tribal hedgehog’s solemn seriousness said otherwise. “Listen to me Metal. When we died that day, curses were placed upon us by our creators. I will be fated to be endlessly reincarnated, and you will be fated to be immortal until the end of time. I don’t have much time left, but please promise me we’ll find a way to break it!”, Sonic exclaimed as Metal Sonic’s face went pale. “Is that so...? I-I won’t let this happen! I’ll find a way to break these curses, no matter what!”, the robot shouted.

“Thank you Metal”, Sonic said quietly, smiling while tears ran down his face. Just like that, three days later Sonic died right before Metal Sonic’s eyes because of enemy tribe attacks. As Metal Sonic cried burying the tribal hedgehog, his words still felt fresh in his mind. “Don’t cry Metal. I’ll be reborn soon enough as a new person, meet you again, fall in love with you and die before your eyes. You’ll always be the same, as your curse being a robot makes you able to inhabit different forms of you and not age at all”.

One part which Metal Sonic hated was how Sonic added a very important detail. “We will be put into different worlds, situations that we’ve never seen before. As the dolls of the gods, we will never always be ‘Sonic’ and ‘Metal’. There will be different forms of us, portrayed in strange bodies and not ourselves. When we do return to our base form, there is a 50/50 chance we will be given the opportunity to break this cycle together. This is not one of them, and thus we must wait until that day arrives”.

Metal Sonic was always fearful for whenever the next Sonic would regain his memories, and deal with the earth-shattering pain of losing another Sonic he could not save. Some reincarnations remembered too early for comfort, and there were somewhere Metal Sonic witnessed them leave the world in peace.

As time rolled on, and the universes destroyed one by one, Metal Sonic waited patiently for that 50/50 chance. At long last, after the reincarnation of 107 Sonics’, this may be the time for him to shatter this millennia-old cycle. Metal Sonic would no longer bear to see the death of #107.

*••••••••*

Sniffling, Tails sobbed. “That’s so cruel! That’s horrible!!”, the fox boy exclaimed sadly. “I had no idea this is what was truly going on...”, Dr. Eggman said, his voice cracking as he cried. “Wait! Metal Sonic, if I can really call you that... what will happen to you and Sonic when you finally do break this evil curse?!”, Tails asked as the azure hedgehog and robot smiled at him.

“We will return to where we were created from, the stars. With that, our lifelong journey will end”.


	6. Flipping Reality Inside Out

“ A r e Y o u S u r e T h i s I s A G o o d I d e a ? “

“Sire, I highly advise against this move of yours! You’re giving them the opportunity to break the loop!”, Author shouted. “I know what I’m doing here, calm your tits! They won’t do it, we’ve had so many dolls try but never make it”, Fleetway responded, drinking some soda. “We’ve made so many versions of them, we have enough to last for every universe that’s destroyed!”. With an uncertain face, the author shook her head. 

“That may very well true, but we’d better not take any more risks! I’m getting a powerful aura from especially these two, it’s nothing like the previous ones!”, she exclaimed. “You talking about the 15 versions of them that managed to put up a challenge? We took care of them with ease, don’t sweat it toots! Focus on keeping the universe running, I’m still bored!”, Fleetway added, chugging down the entire bottle. 

“Do they have ‘Hennessey’ in that world? If they have weed then even better, watching your work while under the influence is the best!”, Fleetway said, looking over to the author. “...I’ll have it so sire. I have full confidence in your abilities, as I should. Forgive me for undermining your powerful strength”, Author adds, bowing. “Remember, there ain’t nothing I can destroy baby!”, Fleetway said cackling. 

“By the way, has my vessel regained any of his memories by any chance?”, Fleetway asked more calmly, popping open another soda can. “He has sire. Why? Do you plan to kill him off already?”, The author replied nonchalantly. “Meh, I’m not in the mood. I’ll let him live his three days, and then I’ll destroy that universe as normal”, Fleetway added, chugging down the soda. “I love to see the pure agony on Metal Sonic’s face anyways when his beloved Sonic dies!”. 

“It’s so funny, listening to his gut-wrenching screams! You know how pathetic he feels not rescuing the one he loves!? It’s hilarious! He’s a failure of a man, truly the scum of the earth! HAHAHA! What a loser!”, Fleetway added, giggling maniacally. “Shall I return to my duties then?”, The author asks as Fleetway nods.

“Let me grab a few more snacks, and you can begin the show again”. Reaching for the popcorn, candy, chips, cookies & cakes he places them all in a transparent bubble. In another, he grabs juice boxes, water bottles, soda cans, and powdered juice mixes. 

“Alright, I’m all ready. Bring me to the TV room”, Fleetway orders as the author bows once more. “At once”, she says before they are instantly teleported into a mini-movie theater room. In the middle of the room is a reclining chair as Fleetway adjusts his seating. 

“Now that I’m all comfy, startup that little world of yours again. I’m actually starting to get invested in this story”, Fleetway says. a bowl of popcorn in his lap and soda can in a holder. 

“As you wish. I thank you for your patronage, Mr. Fleetway, your regal highness”, the Author replies, making her way to the projection room. Summoning her sewing needles and threads, she closes her eyes while her hands move. 

Through the darkness, moving images appear on the screen in a fluid-like pace. Fleetway looks on in amusement, chewing through more popcorn and snacks. Through his hypnotic, crazed, spiral eyes...

The show begins once more. 

~~~~~~

Tails’ eyes widened at the words that came out of Metal Sonic’s mouth. “...No this can’t be happening!”, he shouted sadly. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as the two-tailed mobian let out a heart-shattering noise. “Don’t worry Tails. We’ll destroy this cycle, we both promised each other we would”, Sonic said, walking over to the smaller boy and wiping his tears away.

“B-but what if you don’t? You’ll be forced to die and live again all over again, feeling endless amounts of pain!”, Tails stammered as Sonic hugged him. “I have full confidence that we will break the cycle this time. There won’t be a 108th Sonic, I promise you that. We’re going to need help breaking it though... but if we have to do it alone we will! I can’t afford for more people to be hurt because of me!”, Sonic replied, somewhat sadly.

“If I may, I’d like to help you”, Dr. Eggman said wiping away his tears and throwing away his dirty tissues. “I know I’ve tried to do some terrible things to you, but this is nothing compared to what you’ve truly been through. I’d like to apologize, and help you two break this wretched cycle!”. Sonic smiled and nodded. “It’ll be dangerous Dr. Eggman, are you sure you can do this?”. 

“Don’t underestimate me, boy! I’m way tougher than you think! I’ll help in any way I can!”, Dr. Eggman replied confidently. “Me too! I’m going to make sure that you and Metal Sonic get the justice you deserve!”, Tails added. “I can’t thank you two enough... with this much help, breaking the cycle will be a breeze!”, Sonic said happily. “We’d better come up with a plan quickly, we only have three days after all!”, Metal Sonic added as everyone nodded determinedly. 

“I think I know more people who can help us...!”, Tails added. “Really? Who?”, Sonic asked. “Give me a few minutes!”, Tails replied, pulling out his tablet. Typing away, he looked up and smiled confidently after a few minutes. “What did you do Tails?”, Sonic asked slightly puzzled. “Give it another minute...”, the fox boy replied. 

Not a few moments later did a group of people burst into the room. “Sonic?! Are you ok?! We got the message!”, Amy asked frantically. “Who hurt ya’ bud?! Whoever it is, they got another thing coming to them!”, Knuckles shouted. “I should be the one taking on Sonic, anyone else is not worthy!”, Shadow yelled out. “I’m only here because of them”, Rouge said as Omega-E123 nodded his head. “Mission: Protect friends. Progress: about 17%”, the larger robot said. 

“Whatever it is, we’re here to help!”, Amy said confidently. “What do you think Metal? We’ve gotten a fine crew to help us out! Whaddya’ say? Shall we go and break away our curses?”, Sonic said raising his fist. “Of course. Pound it!”, Metal Sonic replied happily giving the golden-eyed azure hedgehog a fist bump. “When did you wear contacts Sonic? Also is Metal Sonic in cosplay, because his eyes look different too!”, Knuckles asked. 

“It’s a long story, but we have enough time to explain. You’re gonna need the tissues”, Sonic replied sliding over a box of Kleenex. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in tears again. “That’s inhumane! Absolutely sickening!”, Rouge said loudly wiping away her tears. “Let me at those two holy bastards! They have no right torturing you guys for some sick kicks!”, Knuckles yelled out, blowing his nose. 

“I can’t believe what I am hearing! That’s someone’s nightmare come true!”, Amy shouted. “...I won’t let this happen anymore! I’ll help break the cycle!”, Shadow added, wiping his tears away with a tissue. Sonic had tears brimming from the corner of his eyes, as he had a wide smile on his face. “So you’ll help us...? Thank you...”, he said happily as the somewhat worried face Metal Sonic had was not yet relieved. 

''I do know the way we must go towards to break this cycle. It will be extremely difficult, however, and it will be a treacherous journey. For that very reason, I am grateful to have the aid of Knuckles and Shadow for this operation. That very reason being... in order to defeat our creators we'd need to head for the heavens themselves to defeat them!'', Metal Sonic began. ''Our only chance for victory is to use the power of the chaos emeralds, the very power the gods themselves created!''. 

''Using their own might against them, is the way we will take back our lives!''


	7. Besieged By The Blanketed Barrier

'' O h , I s e e w h y ! ”

“I’m still not very convinced. This operation may be riskier than we initially thought it to be”, Shadow said, shaking his head slightly. “Using the power of chaos control for extremely large distances might not guarantee we’ll all get there alright! Especially to somewhere as far as the home of the gods!”.

Knuckles shook his head in disagreement. “With the power of the Seven & Master Emeralds, I have faith that their strength, it will assist us in our time of need. They have always cane through always in desperate scenarios, and this is definitely one of them”, Knuckles said, confidence in his words. Shadow crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

“I still believe this is extremely dangerous. If you want to go on ahead and try with the plan, I guess I’ll have no choice but to tag along”, Shadow added as Knuckles smiled. “Don’t worry too much, I’ll ask Master Emerald if the journey would be possible”, the red echidna said. “I’ll be heading back to Angel Island to retrieve the emeralds. Anyone want to come with?”. Rouge stood up, as she volunteered to tag along.

“You’ll need someone who knows how to treat beauties with style! C’mon, time's-a wastin’!”, Rouge said excitedly. Knuckles sighed, as the two left the laboratory. “In the meantime, we’ll need to prepare and plan on how to attack”, Tails said as he and Eggman pulled up some large blank papers. Spreading them along a table, Metal Sonic and Sonic gazed over them.

“Do you guys remember the layout of the castle? Any memories of it?”, Tails asked as Metal Sonic nodded. “I always drilled them in my head all these years, allow me to pull them up from the buried files of my mind”, Metal Sonic replied as he closed his eyes. Opening them, there was a map that shone on the table. “Numbers of soldiers may be inaccurate, but if it really is just like before then we’ll strike by the southern gate. It has the least amount of soldiers guarding, but it makes up for it with large-ranged snipers”, Metal Sonic said. Sonic looked over the map and pointed to another spot.

“We should divide and conquer. Since we are a team of nine, there should be three teams of three members. Based on how the castle is structured, I suggest an almost triangular formation around it. More people spread around the castle will make it harder for the guards to focus their attacks on any specific person. This will be important for later since the gods like to take their time with dealing with one at a time”, Sonic said. “One more important thing. When we reach the throne room, only Metal and I will be permitted to enter per our curse. Granted that if we succeed, the doors to the throne will open to all”.

“That is something the two of us are forced to take personally, and I can’t stress this enough when I say that you may see things you’d rather not ever want to see again”, Metal Sonic said seriously. “My creator tends to have an odd little collection of trinkets from all the previous versions of us, but I’ve never seen them before. Metal has, however, and refuses to talk about it”, Sonic added as Shadow gripped his fists. “Whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good at all”, Shadow said as he looked to Metal Sonic.

“The Goddess of Creation and Sonic’s mother is a rather twisted woman. We must remain wary of both gods, for they have aces in the hole that are powerful. Sonic, since this is the first day since you’ve gained back your memories we both must be very careful. Especially whenever we sleep, for that’s when my father and the God of Destruction; Fleetway will try and possess you”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic nodded. “Strange how he still chooses me to posses rather than you Metal. Looks like my mom was right, Fleetway thinks you’re only meant to destroy when he wants you too”, Sonic added chuckling.

“I am fearful of that myself too Sonic, for what my father does best is destroy anything and everything. By that very definition, he is capable of destroying anything he pleases. If there’s one weakness of his, however, is that he can only destroy so many objects at once. This is why your plan of splitting up makes it all the more valuable. When we reach the final battle, you and I will toss the coin of fate to decide whether or not we have the chance to battle or we die and return to our original state”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic’s face appeared grim. “You flip it this time, I have less confidence in my throws after the last one”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic nodded.

“If it makes you feel better, I will then. Now let’s continue to strategize. Our final battle in the throne room will not be easy, considering how powerful the gods are. For this to work, however, I suggest a risky yet powerful move. Sonic, we must attack and destroy the loop of time itself in one blow”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic’s eyes widened. “Do you really think we can do it Metal?! You already know that the gods will protect it at all costs!”, Sonic said quickly as Metal Sonic nodded. “Which is exactly why we strike the loop first. The true weakness of the gods is the power of the loop of time, and if we destroy it then not only are we freed from the endless reincarnation cycle but the gods lose their forms”, Metal Sonic replied as Sonic smiled.

“Man, you’re always on your toes ain’t ya’?”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic smirked back. “Based on the 15 battles we were able to have, I was able to calculate the most efficient way to defeat them. I didn’t have enough data at the time to make the most of them, but now I do. Also...”, Metal Sonic began. “You keep running off whenever we reach the castle! Haven’t you heard of the element of surprise?!”, Metal Sonic shouted as Sonic sighed. “You know me! I prefer to get straight to the point! Jeez!”, Sonic replied as the two of them began to argue with one another.

“Don’t we got more important things to focus on?! Both of you get your heads in the game!”, Shadow shouted angrily. “Rouge and Knuckles are back from Angel Island with the emeralds! Do you people want to be released from your curse or not?!”, Shadow added frustratingly. “Yeah yeah! You see that Marcus?! Shut up and focus!”, Sonic added tauntingly. “Alright everyone your attention if you please! Now that we have the emeralds, I will explain! Also, ignore this idiot”, Metal Sonic began as he pointed to Sonic.

Sonic pouted as Metal Sonic continued to explain. “With the power of the chaos emeralds, it will be now possible for us to reach the realm of the gods! Knuckles, Shadow I’m going to need help for this. Please stand next to the Master Emerald”, Metal Sonic said as the trio moved to the Master Emerald. “You see, the Master Emerald and the seven chaos emeralds come from the same place we were created. In the stars, and given life by the God of Destruction from the energy of dying supernovas and perfected by the Goddess of Creation”, Metal Sonic began.

“As such, all life was birthed to from the stars. Including all of you here right now, are children of the Goddess of Creation. I and Sonic were chosen to become their dolls, almost like the tale of Adam and Eve. With that, the Goddess of Creation weaved this world into it's beginning stages of creation and breathed life into it. In turn, the God of Destruction also had a little playground to destroy whatever he wanted. So he came up with another way to externalize his destructive powers, and with the help of the Goddess of Creation co-created the birth of the emeralds”, Metal Sonic said as he placed his hand on the Master Emerald.

“We will be sent back to the place we originated from once the loop is broken, the stars. In those very cosmos, we will watch the universe continue and flourish as it should. Once the gods are destroyed, so will every trace of Sonic and I. As such, this will truly be the battle to protect all further worlds filled with life. I couldn’t be more grateful to find another amazing group of people to assist me and Sonic in destroying this disastrous cycle”, Metal Sonic said looking to everyone else and smiling.

“Now, if you all would please. Now that we’re all here, let’s attempt to make the voyage to the castle. Something tells me that something is up this time”, Metal Sonic said. “This is because the way that the Master Emerald is reacting to where we want to go, it’s changing hue!”, Metal Sonic added as the Master Emerald created a massive portal. “I knew it! Brace for impact!”, Metal Sonic shouted as everyone closed their eyes and waited for what would happen next.

When they came too, the Master Emerald was losing its size. Metal Sonic looked around, and sure enough, it appeared to be the castle of the gods. He needed to reaffirm his suspicions, as Metal Sonic fires a strong laser beam at the castle. “Just what I expected!”, Metal Sonic murmured as a combination of burning threads and dust collapsed onto the ground. “Shadow hurry! Hold the seven chaos emeralds while I hold onto the Master Emerald and use chaos control!”, Metal Sonic shouted quickly.

Shadow nodded as they both said in unison, “Chaos Control!”. Sure enough, they were transported back to Dr. Eggman's base. “What happened?! I thought we were at the correct place?!”, Tails asked as Metal Sonic sighed in relief. “It was a dummy location. We now have confirmation that the gods know of our plan to storm the castle”, Metal Sonic added as he gripped his fists. “Doesn’t this mean that they’re gonna try and possess Sonic and restart the universe early?!”, Amy asked as Metal Sonic seemed uncertain. “That is a chance, a very dangerous one at that. I can’t guarantee now that Sonic will have a fighting chance to make it to his third day to live”, Metal Sonic replied somewhat quietly.

“Metal...”, Rouge said as the robot looked to the Master Emerald. “We have no choice but to try again. It appears that in using the power of the chaos emeralds to transport us there, we have drained them of their ability to transport us to the castle of the gods”, Shadow said as Knuckles nodded. “So those god bastards are onto us?!”, he shouted. “Yeah... this isn’t looking too good”, Tails said as Omega-E123 approached the emeralds. “Estimating time for recharge: 24 hours and 8 minutes with 43 seconds”, the large robot said.

“All we can do now is hope that Sonic makes it to the second day”, Dr. Eggman said as he leaned on the lab’s console. “I’m going to try my hardest to make it to the second day! I gotta!”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic looked to the azure hedgehog. “What they’ve given us is glimmering hope! We now have more time to organize ourselves and prepare our forces for the raid! We still have 24 hours!”, Sonic said determinedly.

“Well, that’s the outlook I was looking for too. Let’s start our preparations, Time is ticking after all”, Metal Sonic said as he seemed for happier. “Right! Come on Metal, let’s get ready to kick our creator’s butts!”, Sonic added as he held the robot’s hands. “You told me once to have faith in you because you were the one and only “Marcus the Fourth”. Well, I still have that faith! If you think the outlook is bleak, when can I give up if you already have?”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic smiled. “You’re right. Confidence, friends, and luck are what we have on our side right now”, the robot said as he held the azure hedgehog’s hand tightly.

“Hell yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Get hyped everyone! We’re gonna be taking down thousand-year-old gods! Bring her here!”, Knuckles shouted as everyone gathered in a circle. “Ready, everyone say “cycle crushers” on three!”, Knuckles added loudly. “One, two, three!”, Tails shouted as everyone cheered loudly. “Cycle crushers!”, they all said in unison. “Hell yeah! Get hyped everyone, cause once the emeralds charge up again its showtime!!”, Knuckles shouted as everyone nodded in agreement.

“We’re gonna take down those god bastards no matter what!”.


	8. Holes In Hearts & Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we continue where we last left off, we are now officially two chapters from our conclusion! Get ready, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what is that you fear the most?

“ **A w a k e n** . . . ”

_Huh? Who’s there?_

**I t i s I, m y d a r l i n g v e s s e l !**

_Ugh, not you again! What do you want from me?! Here to kill me already?!_

**N o t q u i t e . . . M o r e l i k e a c h a l l e n g e i n s t e a d !**

_Just what the hell are you trying to say?! Spare me enough of your talk Fleetway! If you’re here to possess me to kill me and this world, then get on with it!_

**I n d u e t i m e m y l o v e l y v e s s e l ! T h e r e ’ s J u s t O n e T h i n g I n e e d . . .**

_What’s that...? Don’t you dare lay your hands on my friends or Mark IV!_

**I ’ m p e r s o n a l l y n o t i n t h e m o o d t o k i l l y o u a l l t o d a y . I t h i n k I ‘ l l w a i t u n t i l t h e f i n a l d a y t o e l i m i n a t e t h e c u r r e n t s e t o f d o l l s .**

**H o w e v e r I n e e d j u s t o n e t i n y t h i n g . . . G i v e m e m o r e e n t e r t a i n m e n t . J u s t s e e i f y o u c a n s a t i s f y m e e n o u g h t o l e t y o u l i v e a l l t h r e e d a y s .**

**I ‘ l l b e w a i t i n g f o r y o u r a r r i v a l b a c k t o t h e t h r o n e r o o m w i t h y o u r d a r l i n g , M a r c u s !  
**

**U n t i l w e m e e t a g a i n . . . m y c u t e v e s s e l !**

_You’re disgusting Fleetway! We’re not entertainment for you twisted gods! You are the worst of the worst! I hate you! I hate my creator! I will take you down! Take my word for it! YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS!_

*************

“Man, what a buzzkill. Maybe you designed Sonic to be too passionate about the things he cares about. Although I will admit, I’m getting pretty stoked to beating the crap out of him”, Fleetway said as he ate a few cookies. “My creation was simply made to fit the archetype of your typical hero. He was bound to risk everything for his friends, and save others until his dying breath. You, however, created Mark IV to become destructive and silent. I say you should have let me helped you created him more! I did allow the right to possess Sonic when you wanted!”, Lady Kaainat spoke as she kept her fingers on her threads.

“Whatever! I still say he looks pretty badass from a distance! Although it’s weird how he’s not exactly my type. When you mentioned creating new worlds and adding our own characters on it, I just kinda thought of a cool robot that looked like the protagonist you know? You’re the one who sowed the stories, and I figured I’d contribute with a cool looking guy! I mean, tell me that Marcus doesn’t look cool!”, Fleetway replied chewing through a granola bar. “I won’t argue with the facts sire, but rather I’d like to mention that our darling dolls are close to infiltrating the castle”, The Goddess of Creation began. “Even I’m surprised by the outcome of my threads and I would suggest we prepare ourselves for the final battle”. 

“Huh? Really? Well, whatever. Bottom line is, I’m still hungry and there are no more gummies! Maybe I should go for the edibles this time, I need to feel a good high at times like these. Also about what you just said, don’t we still have the clones? If we really needed to, you could re-purpose those other ones...”, Fleetway said as his face went dark. “Imagine the looks on their faces when they see those? I think I might pass out laughing! No one in their right mind wouldn’t be scared! Maybe we’ve really turned into monsters toots, cause ain’t no one who’s sane would dare do such a thing! Hahaha!”. “But yeah, don’t worry too much about it. In any case, we’d need to focus on protecting the golden loop of time. So I guess if push comes to shove, we’d have to bust out the big guns you know?”, Fleetway said returning to his expressionless but insane look.

“More importantly, can you make me like twenty more of everything we have? I’m still tired from creating the last few Metal Sonic’s, and I gotta recover my energy in time to use my own special battle moves. Make yourself some while you’re at it! We still gotta teach the dolls where their places are remember? So start preparing yourself!”. The Goddess of Creation nodded, as she snapped her fingers. 

“Here, have some tea and a blunt in the meantime sire. I’ll get to work on our current food supply”, Lady Kaainat said as Fleetway looked starry-eyed at the small snack in front of him. “Sweet! This will hold me for a while!”, Fleetway said happily as his finger had a small flame on it. Lighting his blunt, he took a small hit and then drank his tea. “Double herbs is pretty great...”, Fleetway added relaxed. The Goddess of Creation gave him a small bow before snapping her fingers.

In her small workshop, she looked to find her other set of sewing needles. “Here we go! The ones meant for duplicating purposes! Now then...”, She said calmly as her eyes gazed upwards. “Looks like I won’t be needing these for ‘them’... and oh no his highness made me hungry! I think I’ll get a snack”, Lady Kaainat spoke as she left the room. On the ceiling of the room, small spheres floated amongst each other. Each was slapped with different labels, and another few were thrown into a small trash bin in the corner of the room. Through the smooth transparent green color of these bubbles, something inside them brought chills to whoever saw them...

•••••••••••••

“Alright. It appears we’re all set!”, Knuckles said as he stood up from the Master Emerald’s base. “Has anyone verified if Sonic is still here with us?”, Shadow added as Amy nodded. “Yeah, he’s just asleep. Can’t say I blame him, he must be just so exhausted...”, the pink hedgehog said as she looked to where the azure hedgehog slept. “If I went though something like that, I’d definitely be tired too”, Rouge said somewhat sadly as she also looked to Sonic before turning her head back. 

“Well, I’m still determined to help him no matter what!”, Tails said cheerfully as his high morale made everyone smile. “Who would have known that this was all happening behind the scenes? This entire situation is rather fascinating, but oh so tragic. Even I’d never stoop that low to something this disgusting and inhumane”, Dr. Eggman said as he blew his nose into a tissue. “Target: Help friends break the cruel cycle of fate. Will do anything to save Sonic and Metal Sonic from further cycles of destruction and suffering”, Omega E-123 said determinedly. “Well, are you guys ready for this? Today is the day we get to finally storm the castle and save Sonic and Metal Sonic! It’s gonna be the best thing since sliced bread!”, Amy said confidently. 

“Woah, you’re really excited to help huh?”, Knuckles said as Amy nodded. “Sonic has always been there for me, so now is my turn to be there for him! It’s not every day you fight the ruling gods of this universe y’ know”, Amy added as her mighty hammer was in hand. “Mhm! Think about all the people in those universes who suffered horrible fates too! I’m sure they’re behind all the other terrible things that have happened all these days!”, Tails began. “Someone’s gotta put an end to this horrible loop! Sonic is my best friend, so I’ll risk it all to help save him!”. There was small laughter, as Tails likes behind him.

Sonic, who was sleeping on the floor sat up chuckling. “Well, guess who swung by to visit me in my dreams? Man, I swear Fleetway’s color of yellow makes it look like he got pissed on”, Sonic said laughing. “Did he try to hurt you?!”, Metal Sonic said quickly as he ran to the side of the azure hedgehog. Sonic looked to his arms and legs but didn’t see any scratches or bruises as he shook his head. “Looks like I got away scot-free! It’s weird cause usually Fleetway leaves burns on my back or face. I’m actually happy that he didn’t break any of my bones too haha!”, Sonic replied somewhat casually. “Well, I’m grateful to hear that my creator did not hurt you. Whenever Sonic’s own creator visited me, I would wake up with a weird looking hat on my head or just plain twisted limbs. I remember when I ended up looking like a mangled tree after a tornado, but ehh it wasn’t too bad”, Metal Sonic replied as everyone stood there silently.

“...Holy crap, they actually do that to you guys?”, Amy stammered out as Sonic nodded. “I’m made of the same yarn used for the threads of fate and chaos energy, and Metal Sonic is made from pure stardust and has part of Fleetway’s destructive powers. That’s what makes us so durable, which is why they tend to use us to fight each other too! We’ll always die at each other’s hands because only we have the capabilities to rival one another, besides our creators of course!”, Sonic spoke nonchalantly. “It’s not so bad, the sparring we have prepares us for the true battle!”, Metal Sonic added causally. “Now that we’re going to face our creators, let’s use all our gained knowledge and abilities to defeat them! I’m ready to take them down no matter the cost!”, Sonic said determinedly as Metal Sonic helped him to his feet.

“What are we waiting for? It’s time we storm the castle of the gods!”, the azure hedgehog added his golden eyes looking fierce. “I suppose when our mane your mind set on something you do it! Honestly, I can’t argue with that, because I’m just as excited as you are!”, Metal Sonic chuckled as his maroon eyes glowed. “Alright Knuckles, Shadow! Help us confront our creators!”, Sonic shouted as everyone huddled around the master emerald now. With weapons in hand, they all closed their eyes. As Sonic clenched the bag with the chaos emeralds inside it, Metal Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow pressed their palms to the Master Emerald. In unison, the three of them shouted, “chaos control!”.

Sonic could see the world around him change suddenly as there seemed to be a bright light calling for him. “I can sense it... the presence of my creator...”, Sonic thought to himself as he looked around his new surroundings. High in the fluffy white clouds, a large castle menacingly stood in front of them. Seeing it again gave Sonic the chills, for its very presence was rather overwhelming. Although he had nothing to fear when he had his friends and Metal Sonic. Sonic would need to put on a brave face for now, because it was too late to turn back. With all the seven chaos emeralds in his hands, Metal Sonic presses both his palms and murmured a few words before the Master Emerald shrank down to a smaller size.

“We’ve gotten every last emerald. On your guard everyone! This will be our final battle!”, Sonic shouted determinedly. Beneath his feet, small flowers bloomed as his golden eyes glowed fiercely. His transparent gold wings appeared on his back as the great golden sword appeared in his hands. Metal Sonic chuckled as his maroon eyes drew forth powerful flames on his hands and arms. Maroon transparent wings came from his back and demon horns emerged on his head. His flames were able to form into a massive battle ax, as they all looked to the castle. “Wanna do the honors?”, Sonic asked looking to Metal Sonic. “If I must. CHARGE!!”, Metal Sonic shouted as everyone assumed their combat positions according to plan.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were the ones who stormed the front gates, where white soldiers stood before them. “I’m impressed they weren’t the ones who greeted us first!”, Metal Sonic shouted, just in time to block an attack. Appearing in front of them stood two guards, one of them with threads on their arms and legs and the other one with sparkly arms and legs. “It’s them! Be careful, those are clones of two of the members of “The Golden Pleiades of The Sun”! Being part of the elite troop protecting the gods, we destroyed the original ones and were rewarded with their clones!”, Sonic shouted as Metal Sonic clenched the handle to his ax. “On your guard! Here they come!”, Metal Sonic yelled out as he struggled against a direct attack from one of the clones. The one with the threads wielded a rapier, as their quick attacks made Metal Sonic nearly get struck by them. Sonic battled against the one with sparkling arms and legs, who was double wielding small knives.

“Ugh! They’re strong!”, Sonic shouted as he frantically held his guard against his opponent. “Here I come!”, Tails shouted as he assisted Metal Sonic and Sonic in taking down their opponents. “Thanks Tails! See if the other sides need help! We’re gonna go straight for the kill, so we’ll need backup!”, Sonic said as the fox boy nodded. “Got it! Good luck!”, Tails replied as he and Sonic shared a quick hug. Tails flew off as Metal Sonic and Sonic ran through the halls of the castle, using their abilities to fly now they were able to breeze by and take down plenty of enemies along the way. Finally the reached the room before the throne room. Inside, we’re the remaining cloned members of “The Golden Pleiades of The Sun”. Three clones with both sparkling legs and threads wielded their weapons as Sonic and Metal Sonic held hands tightly. With a mighty battle cry, they lunged to the final obstacle keeping them from reaching the throne room.

Meanwhile, everyone else was finishing up their sectors when suddenly they were transported somewhere in the castle. “What the-?!”, Amy shouted. “Where are we?!”, Tails added as they looked around the dark room. “I found a light switch!”, Dr. Eggman added as there was the sound of something creaking. Light soon appeared in the room, as Shadow was the first one to take a step further into the room as he bravely looked around. It appeared to be a workshop of some kind, as papers were scattered on the floor. Chalkboards had odd lists and marks as the trash bin at the corner of the room was mysterious and was giving off a menacing aura. “S-Shadow? What’s that above you...?”, Rouge asked carefully. “What’s above me-”, Shadow responded as he looked up.

Knuckles gasped as he felt sick to his stomach, as even Omega-E123 fell to his knees. “I am able to determine that what I am seeing is truly sickening...”, Omega-E123 said shakily. Shadow was frightened by the sudden change in atmosphere, as he gulped and slowly looked up. He quickly lunged forward and wretched loudly. “W-why...? I feel sick...”, Shadow murmured as his eyes began to swell up with tears. Tails could feel his heart pounding nearly out of his chest as face went pale out of fear. Amy was crying softly now, her eyes widened as she murmured something quickly. Rouge dropped to her knees and looked to the ground as Knuckles gripped his fists and cried.

Dr. Eggman had taken off his glasses by now due to how much he was crying, as he ended up stepping back quickly until he fell onto the floor. “What kind of sick collection is this?!”, Knuckles shouted as Shadow refused to look up anymore. “Tails, just what the hell are we looking at?!”, Amy shouted as Tails was still frozen in fear and shock.! “Sonic warned us that the Goddess of Creation kept souvenirs of each incarnation’s time. Who would have known they’d be the cruel trophies of the gods? I’m gonna throw up...!”, Tails replied shakily as his face turned green. “Who can blame you? This is the most revolted I’ve ever been”, Shadow added as he gripped his sides. “How many are there?! How many sickly green bubbles are up on that ceiling?!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as he frantically counted them.

“There’s thirty... no, fifty! This can’t be!”, Eggman added nervously. “Are those really the past incarnations of us?!”, Rouge asked loudly as Omega-E123 nodded. “I have confirmation that the beings floating above us are none other than ourselves in different positions of time. My indicators give no further information about them”, Omega-E123 said, clear disturbance in his tone. “This has gotta be some kind of nightmare! Those Amy’s above my head aren’t real! I’m the real deal, and those are just imitations of the real me!”, Amy shouted, gripping her head.

Knuckles patted her back quietly and comforting, as he turned his head quickly away from the ceiling. “What do we do now...?”, Rouge asked quietly as she still refused to look anyone in the eye. “I don’t think we have a choice, one of them is floating down to us right now!”, Dr. Eggman said as one of the green bubbles from the ceiling drifted gracefully downwards.

It landed right in front of everyone as Shadow retreated back quickly with the others. Tails approached it cautiously, as the other versions of them floated in the light green liquid. Omega-E123 was shaking like a leaf, which made the situation all the more nerve-racking. Suddenly, a blinding light came from inside the bubble as everyone shielded their eyes. Opening their eyes, only to realize the current environment had changed before them.

Just where were they and where exactly were those voices coming from...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate is so cruel to you now isn’t it? 
> 
> One moment you’re alive and kicking and then you’re six feet under and stone cold! 
> 
> Tell me then, what is it that you fear? 
> 
> Do you fear death or fate?


	9. Disfigured Designs Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearly there! Chapter 9/10 bois! Terribly sorry for the wait, I promise the completion of Starcrossed! Now without further ado... 
> 
> We return to your source of entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threads that lay on the floor,  
> Threads that are on the door,  
> I will follow them  
> Until the threads are no more

_“ W h e r e A r e W e ? ! “_  


“We’re definitely not in that creepy looking workshop anymore!”, Rouge added as Omega-E123 scanned their surroundings. They appeared to be in a dark forest of sorts, with the starry night sky illuminating their way. “I can pick up seven other life forms in that direction”, Omega-E123 said monotonously as he pointed straight ahead. The taller robot had stopped shaking by now, but Rouge knew when Omega-E123 was trying to disguise his own emotions. Knowing this, Rouge couldn’t help but feel nervous herself. “Could it be them...?”, Amy asked quietly as Shadow walked silently away. 

Everyone followed behind him as they were looking around them. “This is such a lovely looking forest. This might seem cynical of me to ask, but could this have been a grave?”, Tails said as Knuckles shivered. “Ugh, that’s pretty disturbing to think about Tails”, the red echidna said as he held his arms. “Let’s not think about it too much alright? I’m trying not to throw up here”, Shadow said quickly as he continued walking. “If something so bad could make the ultimate life form try to throw up, surely it must have been extremely frightening. By the emeralds it was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen...”, Dr. Eggman said as Amy nodded. 

“Well, Metal Sonic did warn us. Although, I could never have been ready to see that ever. It sickens me... it’s so terrible... what happened to them...?”, Amy added as Tails covered his ears. “Oh emeralds, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want to hear how I died! I don’t want to know why I died!”, Tails said as his tears fell out of his eyes. “T-Tails! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”, Amy said as she rushed to his side. 

“You’re gonna be fine Tails! Remember, we’re all in this together! Sonic and Metal Sonic are gonna fight their creators and we’re not going to die anymore! We’re gonna be fine Tails, so please stop crying!”, Amy said as the fox boy looked sadly at her. “B-but... what if they fail? We’ll be destined to be nothing but set pieces again...”, Tails said as Eggman hugged him. 

“I know I’m not the best person to understand, but you should know that I have faith in those two. Metal Sonic was repaired by me after all, I gave him all the tools he needed to become the strongest there was. Even Sonic, he can hold out on whatever is thrown his way. C’mon Tails, have some faith in Sonic alright?”, Eggman said as Tails sobbed softly and nodded. “Yeah... you’re right. They’ll be alright, I just have to believe in them...”, Tails said softly as he wiped away his tears. “Everyone shh! Look ahead! Get down!”, Shadow said as everyone quickly hid behind some forest area. Shadow’s eyes widened as they soon narrowed in anger as his teeth gritted together alongside his clenched fists. 

“This can’t be...”, Amy said as her eyes saw the scenery before her. “It is. It’s our previous selves in what is supposed to be their final moments”, Shadow said as he suddenly felt sick again. He hunched over as he took deep breaths shakily as Rouge patted his back. “Make room for two Shadow, I gotta hurl too”, Tails said as Amy comforted him. “How can one person be this vile?! If the throne room doors didn’t open for just Sonic and Metal Sonic, I’d like a piece of those god bastards myself!”, Knuckles said as Eggman sighed sadly. “I’ve seen enough disturbing things to last me plenty of lifetimes”, Dr. Eggman said as he wiped away his tears with his coat sleeve. Omega-E123 said nothing as he could feel sudden waves of anger, sadness, and pain washing over him. 

“I am able to determine that what is visible is highly disturbing... for look at what is to occur next”, Omega-E123 said as Shadow finally had the courage to look up again. On the field in front of them, the previous versions of themselves were hanging out with an incarnation of Metal Sonic and Sonic who were showing off their otherworldly abilities to them. Tails admired Sonic’s halo and Metal Sonic’s demon horns and took cool pictures of them. Rouge caught her eye on how shiny their new parts were, one could even say they were better than jewels or diamonds. 

Knuckles was impressed on how Metal Sonic who could light up fires for the barbecue with just his fingertips and Sonic who’s powers of light illuminated them in the darkness of the night. Everyone was gathered around a massive picnic table as they ate and chatted happily. Eggman was on the grill making hamburgers and other things as Amy was preparing the salad and chips for everyone to eat. Shadow was helping her out by preparing his world famous salad dressing and guacamole. This all seems rather fine and dandy until... Fleetway showed up. “Mmm! Munchies! Lemme get a few of those baby ribs!”, the bright golden god said as that incarnation of Metal Sonic and Sonic quickly stood up. 

“Fleetway?! What are you doing here?!”, The incarnation of Sonic shouted as his Metal Sonic assumed a fighting stance. “What else, my dear vessel? I’m here to close the book on this story, and pick up a new one”, Fleetway said as he giggled. Floating closer to the table, the god of destruction had already prepared the rest of his menu in his mind. “Perhaps I should take my munchies in a to-go bag so I can have them later as I read the next book!”. Sonic gripped his fists as he said, “Don’t worry, the hospitals have good tasting munchies for you to eat through a straw!”. 

Fleetway snickered as he said, “Aww, that wasn’t so nice of you to say my darling vessel! My, what a sassy mouth you have!”. With a snap of his fingers, the god of destruction had the rest of the picnic guests in a transparent blue bubble. “Maybe I should take your toys away from you! Now, what should we do with you as punishment for your rebelliousness? We could start with your friends!”, Fleetway said as Sonic’s terrified golden eyes widened.

“Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!”, Sonic shouted as Metal Sonic added loudly, “Using hostages is a horrible thing to do! I will not tolerate any harm to innocents!”. Fleetway’s face went dark for a moment as he replied with, “Now why would I do that? Could it be that you naturally assumed I’d kill your friends?”. Sonic was left speechless for a moment as before he could retaliate verbally Fleetway’s insane hypotonic eyes flared. “You’d be right!”, the god of destruction shouted as he snapped his fingers loudly again. Everyone who was inside the bubble shouted for help and screamed for Sonic to save them before becoming small piles of colored stardust. 

In small color-coded piles, the pieces of dust were what remained of all of Sonic’s friends. “Oh, my emeralds... that incarnation Amy... Shadow and Knuckles... they were all eliminated without a single sweat”, Tails said shakily with eyes wide as Rouge turned away her head quickly. Shadow ran behind another bush and silently threw up as Knuckles followed alongside him. Dr. Eggman had curled up into a ball and was sobbing as he heard the shattered soul of Sonic screaming in sadness and despair.

“Oh, emeralds make it stop! I don’t want to see or hear Sonic in pain! It’s sickening! I hate it! Stop it!”, Eggman said loudly as he gripped his head. “I hate death! I hate it! I don’t want to die! I don’t want Sonic to die! I don’t want Sonic to die! I don’t want Metal Sonic to die! I don’t want to die! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO FADE AWAY!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as he cried loudly. The poor bald man was hysterical at the atrocious sight which laid before him. 

Tails watched in silence with tears running down his face, as he watched that solemn sight of the incarnation of Sonic and Metal Sonic fight a losing battle against Fleetway. With each heartbreaking sound of pain and suffering, it made Omega-E123 bang his head against a tree harshly as he shouted for Fleetway to stop hurting that incarnation Sonic and Metal Sonic. Rouge had already turned away and covered her ears and refused to turn back around for any reason as she cried softly in pain. 

As the green bubble, Fleetway had popped for a moment, Shadow gagged before throwing up again at the stench of the dead. It was sickening, how could they have already smelled like they have been rotting for years on end? “This has to be some twisted nightmare! No way this actually happened to me!”, Amy shouted loudly with fear on her face but a smile on her face. “I’ll just wake up and everyone will be alright! They’ll be unharmed and happy!”, Amy added as she laughed. 

“That’s right, I’m the real Amy! Those were just sick clones of myself! I’m sure that the real Sonic and Metal Sonic are alright too!”, Amy said as she looked to than incarnation of Sonic and Metal Sonic being slowly turned back into their original forms. No matter how blurry her bright green eyes, she could still see Sonic slowly unraveling into many long strands of blue yarn as he cried in partial silence and anger. 

Metal Sonic’s arms and legs poofed one by one as they became navy stardust on the floor as he couldn’t say a word. Once the last pieces of that incarnation of Sonic and Metal Sonic faded away, Fleetway grabbed the blue ball of yarn that Sonic was made out of and created a small bubble around the remains of the Metal Sonic he created. Noticing he left behind the rest of the stardust from earlier, he also cleaned that up and placed them back into a green bubble and snapped his fingers. 

Waving his fingers around, Fleetway murmured something as he was able to create vague outlines of Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Omega, Eggman, and Tails using the colored stardust which represented them. Fleetway snapped his fingers again as the things he held disappeared from sight, as he raised his arms.

“I told you didn’t I my darling vessel? I was gonna close the page on this book no matter what. Besides, the goddess of creation has another story waiting for me so it’s not like it’ll be long until we meet again!”, Fleetway added as he clapped his hands together multiple times as everything began to disappear around him and turning into large amounts of stardust.

Finally, with a final clap, he and the current incarnation group were transported back to reality. There were sudden gasps as everyone came too, as Tails looked around him and forgot that he shouldn’t look up no matter what. Rouge quickly stood up and walked carefully to the green bubble which landed in front of them earlier alongside Tails who followed the bat woman. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not see such disturbing things ever again”, Rouge said as Tails nodded in agreement. “Knuckles, Amy, Omega, and Shadow took it really hard, and honestly I can’t blame them. Even Dr. Eggman was really disturbed by what he saw. If these are just the hollow remains of the previous incarnations of us and they’ve been stuck in this bubble for so long...”, Tails began somewhat softly, his eyes still watery from the tears he had shed earlier. 

“I know what you’re thinking and I couldn’t agree more. Let these poor souls Rest In Peace”, Rouge said as Tails popped the green bubble that landed in front of them. When it popped softly, the group that came before them vanished into white light as everyone heard the final words that were meant for them. After going through sudden and painful death, to hear those voices of relief proved to Tails and Rouge that their souls would have been able to rest peacefully. Such an easy and memorable word that surely no one would ever forget about. Those words you ask?

“Thank You”. 

“What are we waiting for! We have to set them free! They deserve peace!”, Rouge said as everyone else nodded and popped every single last bubble in that workshop. Although they came across a few odd ones in what appeared to be a trash bin of some sort. These bubbles were smaller, and they couldn’t have been any larger than a tennis ball. Tails, Eggman, and Shadow found it off how these labels on the bubbles had bright red X’s on them as they peered inside them. Needless to say, they really wish they didn’t as they popped them quickly. When Amy asked them what they had seen, they quickly said “nothing”, because there was no reasonable answer for what they had just seen. 

Once the group had made sure no spare bubbles were unpopped, they sighed happily at a job well done. “It feels good to know that all the past incarnations of us have been put to rest. I feel like I can breathe easier now, knowing that I put a suffering soul who was trapped to peace”, Dr. Eggman said as everyone else nodded. “I hate to be the elephant in the room but didn’t you guys notice something strange while we were popping the bubbles?”, Knuckles asked as Tails shook his head. “What do you mean?”, the fox boy replied. 

“Where was Metal Sonic and Sonic in any of the bubbles that we popped?”, Knuckles said as the sudden realization hit everyone like a ton of bricks. “You’re right! I didn’t see them in any of the green bubbles! You don’t think...”, Amy began as Rouge had a grimaced look on her face. “I wouldn’t think that would be a too far off possibility. After what we just saw, I don’t think there’s anything more disturbing that can top this off than this”, Shadow added as Omega-E123 said, “The possibility of what is being implied is around 99%”. Dr. Eggman frowned as he said, “I hope what we’re assuming here isn’t true. I don’t want to believe that the bubbles which Metal Sonic and Sonic are located in is an entirely different room. Wait a minute...!”. 

Everyone’s eyes widened as they shouted in unison disbelief, “THE THRONE ROOM!”.

“HIYAH!”, Sonic shouted as he kicked through the golden clone he was fighting. Using his wings and spin dash, it proved to be an even harder impacting blow as the clone was defeated with a golden ‘poof’. Metal Sonic was able to fire his beam at the clone he was fighting, as with a mighty blow his opponent went down with a big golden ‘poof’. “That’s the last of them! Soon the throne doors will be opening for us...”, Sonic said as he hugged Metal Sonic. “You’re right. We will have to be on our guard heavily from here on out. Be careful Sonic, our creators were expecting our arrival since the day you gained your powers and memories back. Please remember, that I love you”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded. 

“I do too! I love you to the universe and back Marcus! Come on now, let’s go get them so that we can finally be set free!”, Sonic said as his golden eyes were full of determination. Metal Sonic smirked as his maroon eyes looked on ahead determinedly as well. As his metallic hand held Sonic’s gentle gloved ones, their wings against one another’s softly as the small distance between them was closed. They walked down the empty bright halls of the castle to the throne room to face their creators in a fight to the death. Metal Sonic was ready to not go down without a fight, as was Sonic. When they arrived at the massive golden and white carved doors, they held out the spare hand they had and closed their eyes. 

When they were opened, the throne doors had opened slowly. Sonic took a deep breath as he was reassured by Metal Sonic that it was ok to feel nervous as his hand tightened gently around his soft ones. Sonic’s halo glowed in the darkness ahead of them, providing light as they walked into the throne room. Metal Sonic used his fingertips to light the candles set all around them as it all leads to the same place. Standing in front of the large staircase to the throne, standing apex to them was one other than their creators. 

“Looks like they made it toots! I’m impressed, you were able to take down those clones with ease!”, Fleetway said as he sat with his feet dangling from the other side of the seat on his large gold throne. “Bravo, you both have done quite well in getting here. Let’s waste no more time! Now, would you like to flip the coin of fate?”, Lady Kaainat said as she smiled. “Yes. You do the honors, Marcus!”, Sonic said as the robot nodded in agreement. 

“For the sake of our friends, for everyone that has come before us... I choose heads”, Metal Sonic said as the Goddess of Creation smiled in agreement. “Very well then. What do you decide is your final judgment, oh delightful coin of fate?”, The Author said happily not being able to hold her anticipation any further as the golden coin leaped from her hands and down the golden steps. 

Metal Sonic took a deep breath as he watched the coin roll down the steps quickly as with a small ‘clink’, it landed in front of him. He slowly bent down to pick it up, as his maroon eyes looked into his palm with somewhat of fear. Sonic’s golden eyes widened as they both said in unison, “We have our results! The coin of fate says...” 

“Heads!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now as our story comes to a close, tell me please. I ask just one thing of you, please don’t leave me in the dark. 
> 
> Will my story come to a close too? 
> 
> Or will I be left in this infinite loop of being the ring leader of this tragic circus?


	10. 10: Cataclysmic Cycle Crushers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re done... 
> 
> We’re finally done... 
> 
> Please enjoy my final piece of entertainment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fate,   
> As I wait for reality to strike me again   
> Soul rotting distraught   
> and  
> Solemn silence   
> Please don’t leave alone now  
> I might die

“ F a t e . . . H a s S p o k e n ”

“We must honor the choice of fate, and comply with the road set out before us. As agreed, you have won the bet and now you will have the opportunity to fight us two gods for the chance to break the golden loop of time. Should you succeed, the stories of “Metal Sonic” and “Sonic” will come to a close...forever. No more incarnations of them will arise, nor will we gods remain the rulers of the universe. Now, raise your weapons my creations! Face us, in the battle of your very lives!”, The Goddess of Creation shouted as Fleetway chuckled in amusement. 

Standing up from their thrones, the gods summoned their weapons of mass destruction. “My needles of destiny will sew and repair any patches made by those who try to break it! I will wield them with the utmost respect!”, Lady Kaainat shouted as her needles grew to the size of a sword. “You talk too much toots! Let’s just get this fight over with, I’m getting hungry!!”, Fleetway said as large spiked golden gloves and boots appeared on his body. “Remember the plan Metal Sonic!”, Sonic said as his mighty transparent sword appeared in his hands. “Right!”, Metal Sonic shouted as he closed his eyes and pressed his palms together. Pulling them apart, his weapon of choice created from his very flames, a mighty scythe that Sonic was all too familiar with. 

“Haven’t seen that in a while! Looks like you’re getting serious huh?”, Fleetway said as he smirked as the inane look in his eyes returned. “Well guess what, so are we! Prepare yourselves punks!”, the god of destruction added as he leaped down the staircase towards Metal Sonic. Sonic was able to counteract a near-close quarters attack from the goddess of creation as he provided a quick assist for Metal Sonic by spin dashing Fleetway who was nearly on top of the robot. The god of destruction flew back as he regained his stance, but bouncing off the side of the staircase and using the boost to punch Sonic straight in the face. 

In retaliation, Metal Sonic was able to land a blow on the god of destruction. Sparks of stardust came off Fleetway’s back, as he landed on the ground a few feet away. The Goddess of Creation made her move, making quick blows on the robot using her sharp needles as Metal Sonic quickly dodged them and swung his scythe at the goddess. She blocked the attack but didn’t expect Sonic to approach from beneath the demon-horned robot as he shouted, “GET AWAY FROM HIM!”, with a mighty spin dash. “Heh, you guys can actually put up a fight! Hope you don’t mind if I unleash my true power!”, Fleetway said as he stood up and the weapons on his arms and legs came off and spun around him. “Allow me to join you, sire!”, Lady Kaainat said as her needles moved around her. Two bright glows covered the throne room, as the gods reverted to their original forms. Dressed in bright gold and white, their weapons became larger and more powerful as the sheer pressure could have overwhelmed Sonic and Metal Sonic. 

“Are you ready Sonic? Remember what we have to do now...”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded. “Gotcha! Oh chaos emeralds of infinite power and might, we need your power! We offer ourselves up to the very cosmos where your master lives! Bring forth the power of the stars, and let it dwell inside us!”, Sonic shouted as he gripped Metal Sonic’s hands. Seven bright-colored emeralds appeared above Sonic and Metal Sonic’s heads, as the Master Emerald flew to the middle of the circle. They spun around the angelic hedgehog and metallic demon as they levitated slightly with their eyes closed. Fleetway shielded his eyes as a sudden gust of wind made it hard to keep a stance. “Looks like we’re finally in for the fight of our lives toots!”, Fleetway said smiling insanely as his hypnotic red spiraling eyes flared. “It would appear so sire. Come forth my lovely dolls, and prove yourselves to me!”, Lady Kaainat shouted as her wide grin of madness was spread across her face.

Dressed in the calming color of white snow and bright gold, Sonic’s halo and wings became larger and radiant. His powerful speeds knocked the gods to the ground without giving them enough time to react. Fleetway attempted to strike him down but ended up harming only an afterimage of the multicolored hedgehog. Metal Sonic’s midnight black and dark gold outfit was to be marveled at, as he was able to slash the two reigning god’s weapons with a powerful scythe. “Tch! That’s only the tip of the iceberg dolls! Watch this!”, Fleetway said as he pressed his palms together. There was a powerful ball of energy in front of him, as it was sent slowly towards the robian. Metal Sonic was confused by the small ball of energy that was sent to him as Fleetway shouted, “It’s too late now! “Knock On Death’s Door”!”. 

There was a massive eruption, as the castle walls began to shake as there was a cloud of dust. Fleetway chuckled as he turned to the goddess of creation and said, “Told ya toots! These dolls will never go anywhere! So how bout’ it? I think I’ll need another blunt after this fight”. From the dust, emerged Sonic as he was in mid-air as he held his hands up and screamed, “For every one that I love! Let the power of the stars rain upon you! “Meteor Shower”!”. Sudden and rapid fires of chaos spears with star tips rained from where the hedgehog levitated at as Fleetway took a few blows. “That’s enough out of you! Weaving the final stitches upon the world! Now!”, Lady Kaainat yelled as a sudden ball of yarn shielded Fleetway from any more barrages of attacks. It disappeared after a few seconds as the god of destruction panted heavily and said, “Thanks for the backup toots! Another second more and I would have been toast!”. Metal Sonic soon appeared alongside Sonic as they held hands tightly with one another. “That the best you could do?! You dolls couldn’t be any more predictable!”, Fleetway shouted as he spat some blood from his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, all I had to do was make sure you wouldn’t take three steps to the right!”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic fired his laser beam to the ground. There was a sudden fire wall, as Sonic used his spin dash ability to make it even stronger. After a few moments, the flames died out as the gods were knocked onto the ground. “Man, I’m gonna feel that one in the morning!”, Fleetway said as he sat up slowly. Metal Sonic and Sonic closed their eyes as they held their weapons closely to one another. “Metal! Let’s do this!”, Sonic screamed as Metal Sonic powered up his chest laser. He and Sonic screamed as Metal Sonic reaches his limits. One final powerful scream, he unleashed his ultimate laser beam at the giant looping golden ring. The goddess of creation and god of destruction instantly felt a surge of pain as Fleetway knew what was going on. 

“Beam... of... Doom!”, Fleetway screamed as he clenched his left eye. There was a ray of light that emerged from his fingertips, as it missed due to the pain in his eye. The goddess of creation gripped her right eye as she tried to sit back up. “The golden loop of time...! Sire!”, Lady Kaainat shouted as she felt a strong pain racing through her body. Metal Sonic and Sonic continued to strike the golden infinity loop as their eyes reflected the loop itself as it began to crack. “One more time Marcus! For every one that we love and care about, for us!”, Sonic shouted as his sword struck the loop multiple times. “Right! Use all your power now!”, Metal Sonic replied as his mighty scythe flared with his flames. 

“Please pray with me, friends! Give me more strength! Help me, stars!”, Sonic shouted as he continued to strike blows. “Burn higher and higher, flames of the phoenix! May the stars share their bright flame with me!”, Metal Sonic yelled as more powerful blows landed on the massive floating infinity sign. With a powerful combined spin dash and determined scream, they struck the golden loop of time. “Rragh! My eye!”, Fleetway cried out in pain as his left eye began to bleed gold. “It’s too late sire! The golden loop of time is cracking!”, Lady Kaainat shouted as she turned on the ground in agony. Cracking was heard as the golden loop of time snapped into multiple pieces. As the pieces fell, they transformed into golden piles of stardust. 

The tragic millennia-old cycle had finally been broken. 

“No! Is this truly the final universe?! Have my stories reached perfection at last?!”, Lady Kaainat shouted, somewhat surprised. “You both win this time! Us gods will never forgive this rebellion!”, Fleetway yelled, as Metal Sonic and Sonic landed back on the ground and lunged towards their creators. The two hedgehogs screamed angrily, as they approached them. “Triple spin... overdrive!!”, Sonic yelled out, slicing his creator in two. “Take this! “Slice of the Moon”!”, Metal Sonic shouted as he tore his scythe into Fleetway. There was the sound of fading insane laughter as the two gods disappeared. Leaving the remains of golden dust behind, as Sonic looked down at it somewhat sadly. Metal Sonic stood next to him and hugged him tightly as they shared a quick kiss. 

“We did it! We actually did it!”, Sonic shouted, crying happily. Metal Sonic kissed him and happily held him in his arms. “Our endless millennia year cycle is over! No more versions of Metal Sonic & Sonic will suffer a tragic ending anymore! This means us as well! Our journey is completed Sonic...!”, Metal Sonic said, as he looked at the golden hedgehog happily. “We rule over the future now! No more tears shed over for love! All the previous versions of us can finally Rest In Peace!”, Sonic added, giving the robot another kiss. Light-filled the room as the bubbles containing all of the previous incarnations of them popped all at once and disappeared with a massive golden light. One collective “thank you” was heard as the souls of the incarnations were put to rest. 

“Although, we will have to join the stars, however... and live amongst them. That was the risk we took offering ourselves to the stars for additional power. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald have become one with us, and as such..., we will have to return to the place where they were made”, Metal Sonic said, looking away. “Living amongst the stars is fine with me Metal. If that’s what I must do to be with you always, I’ll even live on the sun!”, Sonic replied, much to the robot’s enjoyment. “Shall we deliver the good news?”, the multicolored hedgehog asked with a smile on his face. “Of course. Let’s not waste any more time!”, Metal Sonic replied as they held hands while racing to open up the throne room doors. 

Metal Sonic and Sonic made their exciting returned to their friends, who were waiting for them. “Did you do it?! Did you really do it?!”, Tails asked happily. “Yes. We broke the cycle at long last. All the previous versions of us have finally been put to rest”, Metal Sonic replied happily. Everyone cheered, as endless hugs were given around. Metal Sonic who still held Sonic’s hand sighed as they both began to fade into golden dust. “We must go now. The stars await our return. If you ever need us, just look towards the night sky. We will be watching you all from there, and we will miss you all dearly”, Metal Sonic said, giving his father one last hug. Eggman cried as he let his son go. 

“Yeah! We’ll catch up with you guys later! I gotta bounce to the stars now, but this isn’t the last time we’ll meet! It was nice working with you all. Allow me to send you all back home”, Sonic said, lifting his hands. They were all brought to the beaches of Mobius, as Metal Sonic and Sonic looked to the peaceful night sky. “So this is it right? Our final battle together?”, Knuckles said sniffling sadly as his eyes filled with tears. “Aww, don’t cry Knux! We’ll be able to visit whenever we can ok?”, Sonic said as he gave the echidna a hug. “Take care of yourselves ok...!”, Shadow said as he wiped his eyes. “I’m not crying I swear! Just had some dust in my eyes!”, the black and red striped hedgehog added. He was soon embraced by Sonic who said, “Whatever, ultimate crybaby!”. Shadow broke down into tears as the azure hedgehog kept his arms on him. 

“Sniff... just go...”, Shadow said as he broke into ugly crying alongside Rouge. Tails wiped away his tears as Sonic hugged him next followed by Amy, Omega, and even Dr. Eggman. “Take good care of Metal you heard me? You too Metal! Good luck to both of you!”, Eggman said as they both nodded. Everyone wiped away their tears, as Sonic saw his hand was still fading away into golden stardust. “Alright, alright... we’re heading home now, for real! Seriously, I can’t cry anymore or I’ll make an ocean!”, Sonic said as he wiped away his tears. “I can’t thank you all enough, however, thank you all so much for making this possible for us!”, Sonic added as everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I couldn’t agree more. I am eternally grateful for your help in breaking the cursed cycle”, Metal Sonic began happily. He felt weird, as he realized his leg was slowly becoming stardust. “Oh my! We have to go, Sonic! Are you ready?”, Metal Sonic asked, holding Sonic’s hand tightly. Sonic looked to him and nodded, then facing the moon. “Always”, Sonic replied. Rays of moonlight enveloped the lovers, as they turned one last time to say goodbye. “Until we meet again next time guys! Stay chill!”, Sonic said tossing up a peace sign. There was a bright golden light, as they disappeared. Amy looked towards the night sky, as the darkness was soon replaced with bright shining stars. One of the stars seemed to smile at her, as she sniffled happily. “Sonic and Metal Sonic did what they had to do. They better visit soon! I miss them already!”, She thought to herself, as everyone else looked towards the stars. 

In the stars, Metal Sonic and Sonic sat down on a small comet happily. The multicolored hedgehog leaned happily on the robot, as they looked over the world. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it Metal?”, Sonic asked, gazing over the bright blue world. “It certainly is. I do think it looks rather lovely tonight”, Metal Sonic replied, leaning on Sonic as well. Holding hands, the couple looked over the bright blue world they fought to save. No more would need to be lost, nor would pain like that ever need to be endured again. 

“These starcrossed lovers were no more. For they had finally fallen in love, survived through the harsh world, and broke a millennia-old tragic cycle”. 

There. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Metal Sonic and Sonic have broken the cycle now. Shame this universe reached the pinnacle of perfection for me. I don’t have any work to do anymore, and my task is finally completed, Mr. Fleetway. I thank you for your patronage, as your ultimate show is completed. I believe you will enjoy my final work, and now I finally lay my eyes and fingers to rest. I hang up the title of writer now, and will finally be able to move on alongside you. So let’s walk away together, and leave them be, leave my perfect creation be. 

Let’s leave my final version of the “Starcrossed” lovers be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it.  
> I’m done for real now folks. 
> 
> This really was the end of WeDemBoiz. 
> 
> I can’t go on anymore fellas, real life won’t allow me. I was always meant to be a quarantine author, and unfortunately I need to focus on my other responsibilities again. I’m sorry my little ones, but it appears I have to retire for the sake of maintaining my bills and home. 
> 
> I had so much fun these last couple of months writing, and honestly I made so many neat friends because of this. If only I could hug every single last one of my fans for supporting me this entire long journey through, and I sincerely thank you all for your patronage. As the curtains draw on this show, I give you one more bow as the applause is slowly fading away from my ears and I return to the deafening silence of real life responsibilities. Humans weren’t mean to bend like that you know, and so I sit up straight again and let my fingertips leave the keyboard. 
> 
> Goodbye everyone. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around for whatever crap I made, and for supporting me regardless of the dumb ideas I had or said. You guys are the best, thanks for bringing me this far! Well, I got to return to my seminars and schoolwork, I still have to graduate from college y’know. It’s been fun, but also pretty stressful lmao. 
> 
> Thank you once more, for your time and support. 
> 
> -WeDemBoiz,   
> Your favorite (retired) degenerate author ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Spin, spin for me my lovely threads! Weave me a beautiful story!


End file.
